If Wishes Came True
by tigerlily136
Summary: Marie Klem was a 'normal' student at her London privite school until her life started to go down hill. She pulls out HPGOF to help her feel better but she soon finds her self in front of-- Well looks like you have to read to find out who!
1. into the book

**DISCLAMINER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROLWING**

.:Chapter one: Into the Book:.

My name is Marie Klem and I'm not like any of the other students in my Private School in downtown London. While every one else is outside playing sports or being with friends, I'm inside reading. I love to read. Fantasy, mostly Harry Potter. It's my escape from everything. I live with my mum and dad, they both work 24/7, and I'm an only child. The only friends I really have is Melody Georgeburns and my boyfriend Tyler Bibble. I'm sixteen years old, I'm told my blue eyes are piercing. Everyone loves my long red hair that reaches the small of my back. I'm not the girl who comes in with the newest cutest outfit on, but I don't look awful either.

June tenth I walked into my classroom to find Melody sitting on Tyler's lap. I stood against the wall, just far enough away that they couldn't see me. That's when Melody kissed Tyler. I couldn't believe it. The only people I care about don't really care. I ran home as fast as I could. Passersby looking at me like I'm crazy, but nothing mattered anymore, just to get home, and get to that magical world I so longed to be in.

When I finally reached my front door, I ripped it open, the cool handle making goose bumps irrupt on my arm. I threw my school bag on the floor, and ran to the large bookcase in my room. I grabbed the first Harry Potter book I could find, the Goblet of Fire. Now in the safety of my room, the tears finally fell down my face.

I fell asleep when I got to the fifth chapter.

I woke up to the sound of strange voices; I didn't open my eyes, I just listened, trying to figure out who they were. One of the strange voices was kind, and full of love, there were three different male voices, one older and the others much younger. I couldn't tell what the men were saying, but I could completely understand the female voice.

"Don't wake her up boys!" she said, her voice was stern, but gentle at the same time. "She looks like she's through a lot. She needs to rest."

"I think we should wake her up to see if she's alright." On of the younger voices said, he had a wonderful voice, I melted the moment he spoke.

"No, Fred, you want to wake her up so you can flirt!" the third male voice said. I wanted to keep my eyes shut so I could figure out where I am, but I fell in love with the sound of this guy's voice. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, but I could make out fiery red hair.

"No way." I whispered.

"Oi, Ginny she's awake!" the one with the dreamy voice said. Then two more red heads walked in. Ginny walked over to my bed and handed me a cup of tea.

"Good morning, dear." The first woman said.

"Good morning. I must be dreaming…" I whispered, trying to hold in my excitement.

"No dear, you're not dreaming. You just appeared in our sitting room," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How in the world did I end up in the Weasley sitting room?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ye-Yes, how do you know that? I don't recall ever meeting you." Mr. Weasley said, scratching his head.

"Where did you come from?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ignoring her husband.

"I'm Marie Klem. I read about you and your family. Along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I'm from Muggle London." Their faces dropped. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to each other, muttering to themselves. I told them everything, from waking up in the morning, to reading the Harry Potter books after finding Melody and Tyler. As I told them about it, I looked around the room. I was lying on the sofa, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the armchairs, the children on the kitchen chairs they dragged in.

They asked about the books and I didn't answer, fearing that I could mess things up. I looked around the room, trying to find something else to talk about, but instead I met Fred's eyes. They were wonderful! Completely different from his brothers, just as I pictured they would look. He looked about 16 or 17.

"I must be in the Goblet of Fire." I thought.

"So you are a witch, aren't you?" Ron asked, "You did you use magic to get here, right?"

"Of course she knows magic!" Fred said. "Mum, can she use your wand to show Ronniekins that she can do magic?"

"No! Even if she can do magic, she can't do it outside of Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How old are you guys?" I asked, so I wouldn't let anything that hadn't happed yet come out of my big mouth.

"Sixteen." The twins said together, chills were sent up my spine.

"Fourteen." Ron said.

"Which makes you thirteen." I said to Ginny. She nodded, not knowing what to do exactly.

"How did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked. I had forgotten him and his wife were in the room.

"I honestly have no idea. I just remember reading one of the books, and I fell asleep when I got to the fifth chapter. When I woke up I was here."

"So, you can Apperate?" The twins asked, giving me one of their infamous smirks.

"N-No," I said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a 'something's-wrong-here' look. I wanted to prove myself but I had no idea how to.

There was a clicking noise coming from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley went to see what it was, and when she returned she had two letters in her hand. One she handed to me; the other must have been for her. We both ripped into the envelopes. Mine was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, I read it, smiling to myself. When I finished reading mine, Mrs. Weasley handed me her letter, she also had a smile on her face.

I read it aloud: "'Molly, Marie is telling nothing but the truth, but she has left some things out. And for good reason. Do not ask questions, for the answers will not comfort you. Everyone will find out in due time. She will help make your family stronger. As well as save many innocent lives, some being your children. She will need a place to stay, and I feel that the Burrow is the best place for her. If that is a problem, let me know, I can easily find somewhere else. There is muggle money in her bag, have her buy clothes with it; I will supply the money for her school things, including her robes. Albus Dumbledore.'" I was stunned, how did Dumbledore know this? I knew he was one of the greatest wizards alive, but I had no idea he was that clever, and for some odd reason I started to cry. The Weasley children surrounded me, giving me a huge hug, which made me feel right at home.

"Will I. Ever…get to… See my family again?" I asked between sobs. The tears started to stream harder from my eyes. I grabbed the closest thing I could get, which was Fred's robes, I held them tightly as I started to cry harder. As I clung to Fred's robes, everyone except George left.

"I'm not really sure, dear. Maybe once we get everything sorted out. We find out how you got here then, you might. I'll write to Dumbledore and see what he can do. But in the mean time, why not get settled in here." And with that Molly went to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was Tyler. He's strawberry-blonde hair, and his brilliant blue eyes. I couldn't help but cry, I really loved that boy. But all of that is ruined now; he didn't love me back.

"This is where I belong." I whispered, not taking my eyes off the floor.

"What do you mean?" George asked. "At the Burrow?" he said with a wink to his twin.

"Yes," I said, smiling back. There was something about Fred, was it the fact that he's more outgoing? Or the way his hair falls, or his smile, or those wonderful brow eyes? Wait. What was I doing? I just lost Tyler, and now I'm going after a Weasley twin? I need to take it one thing at a time. For all I know, this could be a dream.

"Can I be alone." I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I need to figure this all out." I lied. Well, half lied, I need to figure out what happened. They left, winking at me while they left, but Fred lingered for a few seconds and then fallowed his twin, smirking at me.

This is what I want isn't it? To be in the wizarding world with Fred Weasley? I asked myself, this is what I want, but… my mind trailed off. I missed my family, but this is where I belong. I looked around the room, it was more wonderful than I dreamt it was. I saw my bag sitting at the end of the sofa. I kept everything I would need in it. A change of cloths, pajamas, a notebook, wallet, sketchbook, pens, pencils, make-up, keys, and other stuff too. Just incase I would decide to spend the night at Melody's house.

I sat alone for a long time, just thinking things over. I heard a knock coming from the open door way. It was Fred.

"Marie, lunch is ready." Fred said. I stood up, and walked across the room. I tripped over the leg of the couch, and broke a lamp on the table next to it. I landed on the broken glass.

"I'm sorry." I said, blood pouring down my palms.. Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room to see why it was taking us so long when she saw my arm, she grabbed her wand and the cuts disappeared.

"Figures, Fred. We get the klutz." George said, smiling.

"That was awful, George. You couldn't come up with anything else?" I asked, laughing.

"You could pass as one of my children." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged me.

"I'm usually not this uncoordinated." I said, laughing.

"Sure." Fred said, dragging out the 'u', anyone who didn't understand the twins would have a fit and throw things, but this sarcasm was what I loved about them! So, naturally I couldn't help but smile.

"Go to the kitchen our food is getting cold. You look so peaky," She added to me. She made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so I didn't see why it mattered if it got cold, seeing it was better that way, but whatever makes her happy. The sandwiches were slightly messy, so the middle oozed onto my lap; this made everyone laugh, including me.

"Arthur and I have decided to let you sleep in the Twins room, if you wish," Mrs. Weasley said, "We want you as comfortable as possible. Hermione will be staying in Ginny's room, and Harry in Ron's. Percy is too busy with work to have a room guest. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." I said smiling. _This is a dream anyways. Mrs. Weasley would never allow this, if it wasn't a dream._

"_Wicked." The twins said together._

"_Now boys there will be rules! I think you can think of them off the top of your head. They don't take a lot of brains to figure out." Mrs. Weasley said, putting her hand on her hip. Mrs. Weasley rambled on about boys and girls staying together, but none us were listening._

_A\N: I planed this one out, so hopefully this is better! Please review! I can use all the help I can get!_


	2. the piggy back ride

.:Chapter Two- The Piggy Back Ride:.

I spent a little over two months with the Weasley's. The best two months of my life! The twins and I spent all the time we could together. Making things for the Joke Shop, planed pranks for the up-coming school year, the normal things. The last week of July, we got our letters, mine included. I was to be in my sixth year. George had started calling me pet names, mostly food items. Mrs. Weasley thought more of the names, taking away most of the fun. She had threatened to move me out of the room, but we convinced her to let me stay. It was August fifth, and we had planed to take a trip to Diagon Alley. We were meeting Hermione there. Harry would come later that month.

We ate lunch fast so we could get to Diagon Alley. I was ecstatic about going to the Wizard shops. I always wanted to go! I got butterflies for some reason, thought I didn't know why. I was the first one to finish, so I went into the sitting room. Just then Fred came in , and I instantly turned pink. The only downside to being a red head. Everyone knew when we're embarrassed. But did Fred notice this?

Mrs. Weasley, who just walked in, must have noticed me turning those many shades of red because she asked if anything was wrong. I didn't want her to know, so I told her I was just a little cold. George had overheard so he handed me his jacket. I went to thank him, but Mrs. Weasley had started to talk.

"We'll be using Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Caldron, Fred would you go first to show Marie how to—"

"Could I go first?" I asked, wanting to show I wasn't a dolt. She nodded, so I walked over to the fireplace. I took a small handful of the sparkling powder, trying not to waste any. I stepped into the large fireplace, the flames turned greenish. I dropped the dust, and said "Diagon Alley" as clear as I could.

The flames surrounded me, and I began to spin. Fires of other wizarding families soared past me. The experience was just like Harry described it, which wasn't a good thing. I started to feel queasy. I felt faint, and right as I was to vomit, I landed on the floor. I was getting steady, and about ready to stand up, when a body landed on top of me.

"Sorry, Marie." Fred said, as he looked into my eyes. He had one leg one each side of me, his face inches from mine. My face was getting warmer, and Fred's face got closer to mine. I felt his warm breath on my cheek, and he gave me goose bumps.

"I could get used to this." He said, smirking at me. My face grew hotter.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to turn any redder! But, I guess having a charming bloke, like Fred, on top of you would do it." George said, doubling over from laugher. Fred quickly got up, turning red himself. He walked over to his brother. George whispered to his twin, "Wow, this has to be the fastest I've ever seen you with a girl! Pinning her down in a crowded store!" he winked, then added, "but nice choice though, very good looking, that one!"

"You completely misunderstood this situation," Fred said, giving his brother an odd look, "She pinned me down, and I was fighting to have control back. She's a feisty one."

"Yes. I don't take it well when I'm on the bottom." I said winking. I went to tackle Fred, but Mrs. Weasley was coming though the fire place. I quickly changed the subject. "Where are we?" I asked, brushing soot off my cloak.

"Flourish and Blotts." George said, moving out of a customer's way. I looked around and I realized it was, in fact, a bookstore. The events that just took place had taken my mind off of where we were. Not knowing were I was, was one of the last things I wanted to do. What if we ended up in Knockturn Ally? I don't think I could deal with the dark arts just yet, or any time for that matter.

The three of us were walking around the store, when we realized that we had left the book list with Mrs. Weasley. And, as if on cue, Mrs. Weasley walked over to us, money in her hands.

"Here, dear, this is the money that we exchanged," she said handing me the money in her right hand. Then she handed me the money in her left hand, and she added, "and this is the money Dumbledore is giving you for your books, and other school things." Mrs. Weasley left and the twin and I walked about the store to find the books the three of us needed. I had no idea why I was going into my sixth year, I didn't know any of the basic magic that the others knew, but Dumbledore knows what he's doing. I have total faith in him.

"I really hope you're in Gryffindor, Cupcake!" George said.

"Where else would I be?" I said, as the twins took the books from my arms and carried them for me. I thought it was sweet, until I realized who was holding my books. Would they really prank a girl that knew no magic? Absolutely. I had no doubt in my mind.

"Ravenclaw is always a possibility. But, how knows, maybe you have a mischievous streak in you." Fred said, smirking. I turned a bright shade of red, I never once thought myself as mischievous. Maybe spending the last two months with the twins changed me..

I felt something touch the back of my shirt but before I could turn around, the twins high-fived each other, then I heard some one to my left say something.

"I, on the other hand, think she'll be in Slytherin." Draco Malfoy was just walking in the store as we were leaving. Just my luck. I turned to the twins and walked out, he wasn't worth my time.

"You defiantly wont be in Slytherin, no doubt about it." Fred said, winking. But Draco wasn't giving up that easy.

"How about you ditch these Blood-Traitors and come with me?" He said, putting an arm around me.

I pushed his arm off me. "Sorry, she can't. She's already on a date." Fred said, placing his arm where Malfoy's just was. His arm was warm; I didn't want him to move it. I figured I might as well make the most of the situation, so I leaned into Fred, smiling at Malfoy.

His mouth dropped to the ground, and instead of coming back with some snide remark, he turned and walked the other way. Right into Knockturn Alley, once he was around the corner, I turned to Fred and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He was always my least favorite character. I hated him from the moment Harry met him in Madams Malkins." For once in my life, I wasn't the one to blush, Fred was.

"Where's mine?" George said, giving me the puppy pout. I leaned in and kissed him too. As I looked away I saw George wink at Fred.

"What did—" But before I could finish my sentence I saw a huge spider on my arm. I screamed, and ran as fast as I could into the nearest store. It was Florean Fortoscue's Icecream Parlor. The twins fallowed me into the shop, laughing at their prank. Once the shock of it not being a real spider wore off, I laughed too.

"So Fred, I got a kiss from Sugarplum, over there."

"Yeah, well, I got one first!" Fred said, lightly slapping his twin. George hit him back. And soon enough they were slapping each other like two little girls. The whole shop was laughing, including Florean himself.

"I love you guys!" I said, holding onto a chair to keep my balance. They fought even harder.

"She loves us!" Fred said, smirking.

"No, Fred, she really meant me!"

"Definitely not, my not-as-cute twin."

"Ah, I must disagree with you, I think George is cuter." I said. This was too funny. The people in the shop started cheering the twins on. They loved it, so they fought harder.

"I knew it!" George said, smirking at Fred. "I knew you loved me more, Honeybun!" Fred argued back. The fight lasted until Mrs. Weasley walked into the Icecream Parlor.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, her hands on her hips, looking around the shop. All the patrons returned to their icecream like nothing ever happened.

"Entertaining my costumers." Florean said, handing the three of us Icecream Sundays. "On the house. I don't think I have ever laughed this hard in my life." He said, tears started falling down his face. We began to enjoy our icecream, when we realized Mrs. Weasley might not like the fact that we were 'performing' in public. The three of us looked up at her, waiting for her to explode, but it never came, she just smiled. That smile turned into a stern look as she saw they reach for my hands, and dragged me out of the store.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, no understanding why we had to leave. They glanced at each other. Trying to find the right words.

"Mum told us not to get too close this soon. Just in case you chose to go home." George said,

"And go back to a world that doesn't want me? Don't think so. I'm here to stay!" I said, smiling. The only thing I would go back for is my parents. If I could find a way to talk to them, or visit, that would be perfect. I really didn't want to go back.

We didn't linger on the thought of me maybe leaving, instead we joked around as we finished our school shopping. I bought a few articles of clothing to last me until we could go to Ottery St. Catchpole. The twins didn't want to go at all. "Do we have to go shopping for your clothes, make-up, and girly things?" George asked, slouching down into the couch of some clothes shop.

"Yes, your mother told you that I cant be left alone until I know the wizarding world better," I said, "And she said that you're out of tampons. I promised I would make sure we got you some." Fred fell on the floor, laughing.

"She got you there, mate!" He said, in between fits of giggles. He had a laugh that made you laugh harder. George wanted to go for a drink. We decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred walked in first, followed by George. Lingered in the door way. It was still hard to believe that I was really here. When I got into the Pub, the twins were talking to a girl with frizzy brown hair, and with large front teeth.

"Hello! You must be Marie!" Hermione said, hugging me. "Ron's told me everything ,of course."

"Hey, Hermione! It's lovely to meet you!"

"The same to you. These are my parents. They're dropping me off here. I'm going to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer." She said, smiling. I turned to her parents, and it made me think of my own. Hermione must have noticed this, because she hurried to get us Butterbeers. We sat and talked for a bit, waiting for Ron to come.

"We should go to Quality Quidditch Supply." George said, taking my hand and pulling me to the yard of the Pub.

"Get on my back." Fred said bending down. I did as I was told, with a little of George's help.

"Thanks, Sweet Pea." I said to George, as I finally got onto Fred's back. He slid his hands under my leg, taking advantage of the Muggle shorts I have on. His hands are so soft.

"You have nice legs." Fred said, smiling.

"Let me feel!" George said, reaching for my leg. His fingers weren't as soft as Fred's. I pulled away from George, and relaxed on Fred's back. I intertwined my fingers, with my arms relazed, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Fred asked.

"Very." I said, closing my eyes. George tapped the brick with his wand, and the archway into Diagon Alley opened up. As they were walking down the street, Fred was whispering to me.

"So there's this girl, I just met her, but I think I'm falling for her." He said, making me blush a bit.

"Who?" I whispered back, smiling into his ear.

"Well, I gave her a piggy back ride down Diagon Alley." He answered. His voice gave me butterflies. "The second she was that close to me, I realized I never wanted her to leave." I smiled into his neck, but something popped into my mine, and Fred seemed to know. "But I don't want to move fast, like I did with so many other girls. I feel I could love this girl. For the rest of my life." I kissed his cheek; I could feel his cheeks burn under my lips. "I didn't mean you!"

"I'm sure." I said, laughing. Again, I need to keep reminding myself to be careful.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand all this wishy-washy nonsense!" George said, pretending to puke in one of the barrels of owl feed in front of the Owl Emporium. Fred and I laughed.

"See you in a bit. Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour." Fred said, watching George walk into another store. I rested my head on his shoulder again..

"Fred, you're so warm." I said.

"Why, Miss Klem, what are you suggesting?"

"Get your bloody mind out of the gutter Mr. Weasley." I said, breathing on his neck. I felt goose bumps on his arms. The Quidditch Store was just in eye site, but Fred seemed to be going slower and slower. I didn't mind, I didn't want this moment to end. "Wait. I thought George wanted to come along as well?"


	3. Laundry and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But Marie.**

A/N: Wow, sorry it took so long to put up… I've had major writers block. I had this chapter written for a long time, but every time I typed it up, something went wrong. First, my old computer crashed. I typed it up again, then I realized how bad it sucked… I reread the first two chapters, and I swear, this one will be way better, I hope. Review and let me know. :]

Chapter Three: Laundry.

Fred walked as slow as he could to the store. I was happy he did. I wanted to see inside every store, every person who walked by, or in or out of the stores. But there it was, Quidditch Supplies. "I've always wanted to play!" I said, hinting.

"We'll have to teach you when we get back. I think it will be great fun with you there." Fred said, helping me off his back. He intertwined our fingers, and led me into the store. I was soaring high. Holding hands with the cutest man in the world, and learning to play Quidditch. "Maybe, if your really good, you can take Wood's spot on the team!" Fred said, smiling. Little did he know, there was going to be no Quidditch this year. Figures, the year I come, and there's no bloody Quidditch…

"I think not Mr. Weasley. You wont fulfill your duties as a Beater." I said, trying to keep my face as smooth as possible.

"And why is that, Love?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me." I said, breaking the hold he had on my hand. I walked over to the wall of brooms, grinning. "You would miss every Bludger."

"Your right, so, you can't come to the matches, either. If I find you in the stands, I might just fly over, just to make sure none of the other students are hitting on you." He said, taking a hold on my hand again, and winking.

"I'm not sure how much of this I can take." I sighed, breaking the hold of his hand again. I started walking a little faster.

"Much more of what, Choco-Chip?"

"This 'hitting' on me." I said, making the finger quotations. He tried to grab my hand, laughing. "And! you taking Georges' lines. He's going to be so mad that you're stealing his girl." I walked along the walls, staring at the brooms, in awe. It was still hard to believe this is truly real. I thought of how many nights I dreamed this would happen. I couldn't dwell on this anymore. "Can we go shopping for my cloths now? I'd feel horrible if I had to wear Ginny's on more day."

"Sure, what are you going to get here?" Fred said. At first, I thought he meant in the Quidditch Supplies store, then it hit me, he meant Diagon Alley.

"I need school robes, and dress robes. I think I'm going to just wait to buy other cloths in Ottery St. Catchpole." I said, weighing my options.

"We can go tonight if you want to." Fred said, as we walked out onto the street again.

"I think I can wait for a bit. Maybe tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." Fried took my hand again, pulling me out into the alley.

"Nonsense! Get it all done in one day if you can!" Fred said. I just nodded. Madam Malkin's was right around the corner, so we quickened our pace. I felt bad, I could tell that Fred didn't want to shop for cloths. I decided to ask Ginny and Hermione to take me.

George was in Madam Malkin's, talking to some blonde girl, whom I didn't know. Fred and I paid no attention to the two of them, giving George a bit a privacy. It only took a few minutes to get fitted in my robes, seeing that Madam Malkin used magic. I loved my robes. Much more comfortable than the rubbish I normally wear. Again, it felt right, like I truly do belong.

When we were done, George fallowed Fred and I out of the shop. Fred winked at me, then turned to George, and said, "A bust?" It took me a few minutes to figure out what he meant. The girl who he was talking to, turned out to be a second year Slytherin.

"The girls from Slytherin aren't stupid. They know how to get to a Gryffindor's heart." Fred said, shaking his head. "Most of the flirting is because they lost a bet. But, George and I take advantage of it. It's lovely to have some pretty little girl, turn out to be so bloody rude. The pay back prank, is always the best." Fred said, giving me his infamous smirk.

On the way back from the shopping trip at Ottery St. Catchpole, Hermione, Ginny, and I were talking.

"I think it will be good for the twins to have a good influence in their lives." Hermione said, laughing.

"I don't know." Ginny said, swinging the bag she was carrying for me.

"I agree. Nothing is going to help the two of them." I said, smiling to myself. Ginny and Hermione started laughing, making me laugh, too. "It's me I'm worried about." The three of us walked back to the Burrow laughing the whole time. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen, reading the Dailey Prophet.

"Put all your new cloths in the basket on the table, dear." She said as we all walked into the room. I did as I was told. "I'll wash them for you. Go ahead and be with the girls for a while." I smiled to myself.

"Can we practice flying?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I don't know. I'm not that great of a teacher." Ginny said, flipping her hair behind her back. Just then, Mr. Weasley opened the kitchen door, happy as can be.

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!"


	4. A day alone part 1

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, no one else…

A/N: Yay for inspiration!

.:Chapter 4:.

A day Alone part 1

Mr. Weasley had sent Harry's Aunt an Uncle a letter inviting him to the World Cup, and if they would have asked me, I would have told them not to fill the envelope with stamps. It should have hit me, to tell them before they sent the letter, but I was out in the garden with Ginny and Hermione. They all seemed to trust Dumbledore with all the matters concerning me, for which I was grateful. I honestly didn't know what I would have done if Dumbledore didn't trust me.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George were preparing to leave to fetch Harry at his house, so Hermione, Ginny, and I had some time alone, with out the twins trying to prank us every five minutes… Mrs. Weasley was finishing up doing my laundry. I felt horrible about her doing it. I told her I would do my own laundry, it was the least I could do.

"You're giving me a place to stay, and letting me stay with the Twins. I can't have you do everything for me." I said, trying to take the laundry basket from her, but she was stronger than I thought.

"No, I'm going to treat you like any of my other children. Ginny is the only one who helps me," I was about to interrupt, "But she is out with Hermione. When friends are over, I don't ask her to help." I was beaten. There was no way to get this women to accept my help. The others came back, the twins laughing. I knew why, Ton-Tongue Toffee. But I asked Harry to fill me in, so I could pretend not to know, I didn't like the looks I got when I said I knew things.

Bill and Charlie came home for the World Cup. They took Dumbledore's advice just as the other Weasleys did. Again, it made me very happy.

Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione, Ginny, and I to set the table. She went upstairs to tell the boys to come down stairs for dinner. I heard an explosion, and three voices shouting. Mrs. Weasley had found the Joke Shop stuff, again. Why the twins would even think about working on that right under their mothers nose is beyond me.

Instead of worrying about the twins, we watched as Bill and Charlie were 'dueling' with tables. Percy started shouting out of his window, and all I could do is laugh. During dinner everyone talked about the Word Cup and how excited they are. I, on the other hand, was terrified. I knew how it was going to end, and what was going to happen. But, I couldn't tell anyone, or things would change. I liked knowing what was going to happen, except, that night at dinner, it hit me.

"Will me being here change things? I know what's going to happen, but will me being here change all of that?" I asked. I was so terrified that I was shaking.

"Dumbledore doesn't think so." Mr. Weasley answered. "He came to the Ministry the other day. I asked him the same question." I took a deep breath, and let this new information calm me. Regardless, I couldn't laugh and be excited like the others. I was worrying about the Cup. Nothing is really going to happen. No one dies. No one dies, I kept telling myself.

The next day, all of the boys went to the field to play Quidditch. Hermione, Ginny, and I were invited. I told them to go on with out me. I would just hold up the game. We agreed to watch the boys instead. The other two hardly watched, they saw the boys play all the time, but this is my first time watching Quidditch. Ginny talked about whatever came to mind, while I half listened. Fred and George were chasing Harry, tying to knock off his concentration. Hermione was reading one of her new textbooks, so she hardly listened.

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But defiantly not Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Hermione smiled, out of the blue.

"I hope so." I said, trying to return the smile. We decided to go back to the house, the Cup was coming up soon, so we wanted to get everything washed and packed before we had to leave.

"Well, I don't think it would matter. Fred and George would know some way to sneak you into the common room." Ginny said. She knew her brothers too well. We went to Ginny's bedroom to help her pack, when we heard a loud bang, coming from outside. We dropped what we had in our hands and ran back down stairs as fast as we could.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs.


	5. A Day Alone part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if I did, I would be really rich…. :[**

.:Chapter 5:.

A day alone part 2

Hermione, Ginny, and I ran outside, Mrs. Weasley ahead of us. The bang had come from the field Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were playing Quidditch. By the time the three of us had gotten there, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Bill and Charlie.

"You're supposed to behave! You're supposed to be setting a good example for your brothers! Now I know how Fred and George had gotten the way they are!" She said, hitting her two eldest sons with the towel she had in her hands.

"Mum, what did they do?" Ginny asked, she had finally stopped shaking from laughter.

"They made two boulders fly at each other!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, the turned back to her eldest sons, "You could have killed your brothers!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, hitting her sons with the towel she was holding.

The boys were staring at each other, then Bill and the twins started laughing. Mrs. Weasley turned around and started yelling, again. Hermione, Ginny, and I left. We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore. We didn't need Mrs. Weasley to be mad at us too. Once we were under the cover of the trees, we bolted towards the Burrow. By the time we reached the kitchen door, the three of us were rolling on the ground laughing. None of us could figure out why it was so funny, but it was.

It took quite a bit of time to catch my breathe. We saw Mrs. Weasley walking up from the tree line, the boys following behind her. She was still shouting. From behind her back, Bill winked at us, a smile playing on his lips. I opened the door, and ran upstairs, Ginny and Hermione right behind me. We ran back to Ginny's room.

"I'm surprised that nothing happened to them, they could have really hurt someone." Hermione said, sitting on Ginny's floor, her book still in her hand.

"Okay, Mom." Ginny said, falling over with laughter. I couldn't even open my mouth. I didn't have the self control to stop myself from laughing. Once Mrs. Weasley had finally cooled down, we went downstairs.

"Do you want to learn how to fly?" Fred and George asked me when we reached the kitchen.

"Now? Isn't you're mum still mad?" I said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"She's mad at Bill and Charlie. Not us." George said, smiling.

"For once," Fred finished, elbowing me lightly in the arm.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I was so excited! I followed Fred and George to the clearing they were played earlier. But when we got there, George was gone.

"Where did George go?" I asked, looking around.

"I dunno." Fred said, looking around, too. He shrugged, then handed me a broom. "So, do you know anything about flying?" He asked. _Yes. _I wanted to say, but… If I pretended not to know, he would have to take it step by step.

"No," I said, winking at him. He smiled and winked back.

.

"Okay," he said, walking toward me. "Take the broom and mount it." he said, standing behind me. He grabbed the broom, moving closer. I could feel my face getting hot. _Thank Merlin he's behind me. _Fred didn't show any sign of moving.

"Can it support the two of us?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Just don't fly too high, and we'll be fine." I felt the broom hoist us off the ground. I was doing wonderful. I kept complete control of the broom Then it hit me. This is Fred Weasley. He's on the same broom with me. I was so nervous I started to shake the whole broom.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this?"

"Because you said you wanted to learn to fly."

"Not this, I mean, being so close?" I asked. I could feel a lump rise in my throat.

"I like you," He said, smiling. I could feel him take control of the broom. He then flipped the broom upside down, and he jumped off. Leaving me, inches away from crashing into the pile of rocks left from the 'fight' earlier. I pushed down on the broom, this way I would go up. But I didn't have the arm strength to stay up right. So once I was passed the rubble, I let myself fall.

"What are you doing?" I shouted Fred. But he wasn't anywhere in the clearing. "I knew it." I walked back to the Burrow, alone. Holding the two broom sticks, I walked into the kitchen. The twins nowhere in slight. Mrs. Weasley almost knocked me over. She didn't say anything out of the ordinary, but I could feel the lump coming back up in my throat. She had her wand out, muttering spells under her breath. I felt a tingling sensation on my arms. I must have been pretty cut up. But I took little notice. Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen form the sitting room. They, too, started talking, but I took little notice. The shock that Fred Weasley was only messing with me was still sinking in.


	6. Hurt

A/N: I've always wanted to do that! Sorry I love cliff hangers. But on the upside, I updated pretty quick! And sorry about the last chapter. I wouldn't stop with the whole, "I'm going to be a git, and come up bolded!" I deleted the first one, and uploaded it again, but it messed up again. So, I tried to fix it a few more times. Sorry to those of you who added my story to the alert list. I don't know it you got a million emails, telling you I updated. I don't know if it did or not. Sorry, again.

Enjoy :D

.:Chapter 6:.

Hurt

I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I mean, how would Fred Weasley fall for someone like me? I must have thought since I was lucky enough to have my dream to be a wizard come true, I could have everything else I wanted. I asked Mrs. Weasley if I could move to Ginny's room. She agreed, pulling out her want, flicked it once. I heard a small thud, and then two people screaming. How in the world could I face the twins after today?

Before I had a chance to react, Mrs. Weasley bolted up the stairs. Once I was able to come back to the present, I was right behind her. She reached the landing that Fred and George's door is on. It was the last door I wanted to see. As Mrs. Weasley opened it, I ran down the next flight to Ginny's room. Her door way was just deep enough for me to stand up against it, and not be seen.

"Why were you screaming?" She asked, clutching her heart.

"Where did Marie go?" Fred asked.

"Don't you dare play stupid, Fredrick!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, turning on her heel, and walking back down the stairs, when she passed me, she tapped my cheek affectionately. I don't remember telling her anything that happened. The twins noticed her stopping at Ginny's door, but by the time they made it down the flight of steps, I was in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were both in there. No one said anything, we all knew what was going on.

"I knew the twins were mean, but I didn't know they were this awful." Ginny said, hugging me. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Ginny? It's Fred." The three of us exchanged looks, and Hermione shoved me into my open trunk. It was empty, my cloths were scattered across the twins room.

"Come in." Ginny said, her words dripping with venom. I heard the door creak, then two sets of feet shuffling. "What do you two want?"

"Where's Marie?" George asked. I heard someone walk around the room.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't on her way home, after what you did to her." Hermione said., her voice sounding just as venomous as Ginny's. I could hear everything that they said, or if they moved. If I could hear them this well, I had to be careful not to make any noise. Ginny continued to interrogate the twins. Fred was still pretending not to know what was going on. Every questions she asked, he said he didn't know.

"Okay! You and George came downstairs and asked Marie if she wanted to go flying. She said yes. George stayed behind and you and Marie went to the field!" Ginny said, her temper getting out of control.

"No, George took her down to the field." Fred said.

"No, mate. You did." George said.

"One of you did." Ginny said. I could see her crossing her arms and glaring at her bothers in my head. I had to stop myself from smiling. I didn't hear an answer after that.

'So who did?' I asked myself. Then I heard Ginny ask the same thing.

"Vertiaserum!" Hermione said. Before any of them could ask any questions, Hermione ran downstairs. After I heard three feet follow Hermione I crawled out of the trunk. I didn't listen hard enough, because Fred wasn't out of the room yet.

"I thought you left." He said, his hands in his pockets.

"I should have." I said. "I know you took me to go flying. I don't know why you lied about it." It took all I had to look him in the face. 'No fear' was all I could tell myself.

"I didn't!" Fred said, "I'll even tell you after I take the Vertiaserum." Before I could reply he left the room. I followed after him.

When I got down to the kitchen, Hermione was talking to Mrs. Weasley about making a batch of Vertiaserum to see who was really down at the field.

"I'll send an owl to Arthur, he might be able to get some from the Ministry. Though I don't see why we need to go that far." She went into the sitting room, and wrote a note to her husband. She threw Errol out of the window, the letter tied to his foot. We waited in the silence, for what seemed like hours, waiting for Mr. Weasley's reply. When it came, we all waited as Mrs. Weasley opened the letter.

"'Molly, I have gotten some Vertiaserum. I will bring it with me. I'll be home at the normal time. I hope nothing is too wrong at home. Love, Arthur,'" Mrs. Weasley read, "We have about two hours before you're father gets home. So, why you run upstairs and get Ron and Harry. We need to start dinner." I did as Mrs. Weasley wanted.

A/N: There you go! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Vertiaserum, Hogwarts, and a Butterbeer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :/

A/N: I'm watching 10 Things I Hate About You, so I'm feeling a bit sappy. I hope it doesn't show in my writing. Haha.

.:Chapter 7:.

Vertiaserum , Hogwarts, and Butterbeer.

Mr. Weasley walked through the door, right when we started with dinner, he set it in the middle of the table. No one moved, we all just looked at it. A lump rose in my throat. I needed to know what was going on. I reached for the vial, but Mrs. Weasley got to it before I did.

"Not until after dinner." She said, sitting down. I sat next to her and started eating. Everyone followed my lead. Mrs. Weasley was the last one finished, eating one pea at a time. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. As she slowly put the last pea into her mouth, Ginny and I reached for the potion at the same time. She let me take it, then I shoved it into the twins faces. Fred took it, putting three drops in his mouth. Then handed it off to George, who took another three drops. Everyone held their breath while we waited for the potion to sink in. "Where were you today while Marie was in the field?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"In our room." Fred and George answered together. I looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was looking at me, then to the twins, and then to Mr. Weasley. We wanted the same question answered.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"Dunno." Fred answered. "George?"

"I dunno, either."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said, turning on his head, and walking into the sitting room. He wrote a letter and attached it to Errol's leg. "And now… We wait." Instead of a return letter, the fire in the fireplace lit up, then turned green. And out came Albus Dumbledore. He looked at me then to the twins.

"What have the three of you gotten yourselves into now?" Mrs. Weasley said, taking Dumbledore's silence as a bad omen. "Albus! What is going on?"

"I don't know, Molly. Who would have a grudge against Marie? She hasn't been here long enough." Dumbledore answered, as he started pacing.

"Me being here hasn't changed anything, so, this is nothing to worry about, right?" I asked, watching Dumbledore pace more.

"Yes, nothing to worry about, but we mustn't talk about this now. We have other problems to worry about." He motioned to the kitchen door. "Come, we must go to Hogwarts. Molly, Arthur, I will bring her back before the World Cup." They nodded, and I followed him out of the door. We walked to the edge of the garden. He offered me his arm, and we side-along Apparated.

I felt the suffocation that Harry had spoken of. It was much worse than he said. We landed in Hogsmead. I followed Dumbledore to Hogwarts grounds. He didn't bother to show me around, he just walked straight to his office.

"I trust you know the castle?" Dumbledore asked. I just nodded. I was too stunned "Nothing will change. Everyone will be fine. Now, tell me. What is going to happen at World Cup? And the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I can't tell you, sir. This will change everything!"

"This could save a life. You know who will die, and who will not. If we know today, then many people could be saved."

"But, sir, you know what will happen if I tell you. The possible death of one person can save a lot more people!" I rambled on about saving more people, though Dumbledore never stopped me. He waited until I took a breath before he said anything.

"Marie, you are wise beyond your years. Just promise, if someone asks to know anything, even the simplest thing, you must not answer. Watch what you drink, and who you talk to. The information in the wrong hands, will change everything. Now, on a much lighter note, I will show you the castle. Or, better yet, I will show you what you already know." He said, his eyes twinkling. He motioned for me to leave his office. We walked down the spiral staircase, and out of the door. We walked around the silent castle. The only people who passed were teachers. As we passed the classrooms, I name the professor and the class.

"This is Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said, when I opened the door.

"Who is the teacher?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Harry's first year was Quirrell, then Lockheart, Lupin, then this year, Moody. I know the other three.."

"Miss Klem, you will fit in well at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Headmaster." When we got through the classrooms and teachers, we went to the Great Hall, the House Hourglasses, then to the Common rooms. I knew where all the common rooms were.

"I think you have proven yourself very well, Miss Klem. Would you like to go back to the Weasley's?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." We walked back to Hogsmead, and I asked if we could stop and get a Butterbeer. Dumbledore was happy too. "Thank you, sir." I said, sipping mine. Rosemerta came and sat with us.

"This is Marie Klem," Dumbledore said, "She moved to America when she was little, where she attended Gwynn School of Witchcraft."

"What made you move back to England?" Rosemerta asked, as she cleaned the tables around ours.

"I lived in London as a child, and my parents wanted me to come home, to finish school." I said, catching on to my life story.

"Who did you live with in America?" Rosemerta asked.

"My cousin." The conversation ended shortly after that. Dumbledore thought it was safer to go back to the Burrow. When we got back, Dumbledore turned to me.

"Remember, Marie, you need to stay with this story. No one must know about where you really came from." And with that, he Disapperated.

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Hopefully this chapter comes out how it's supposed to. The last one was in italics.


	8. The Portkey

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly…

.:Chapter 8:.

I walked to the kitchen door by myself, Dumbledore had already disapparated. When I opened to door, everyone in the kitchen. They stopped talking, and I thought that they might have been talking about me. No, I must have been getting too full of myself.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking over to the counter.

"Not really." I said, sitting in an empty seat beside Harry.

"We were just talking about the Cup." Ron said, turning to Fred and George, and saying: "Ireland is going to win, hands downs."

"I agree with Ron." Fred said, hitting Ron's shoulder.

"I don't." George said, with that every one started talking again. I just sat there, trying to take in everything that just happened. It was really hard to think _I'm going to Hogwarts! I had met Dumbledore!_

"How did you like Hogwarts, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling. It took me a few moments to realize she was talking to me.

"It was wonderful! Just how I pictured it!" I said, returning the smile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked a few more questions about what had happened today, then they sent me upstairs to pack for the Cup, everyone else had packed while I was gone. Before I left, I turned to Mrs. Weasley to ask her something, but she understood what I wanted before the words left my mouth. She flicked her wand, and we heard the thud. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen, telling the funny stories about Hogwarts that wasn't in the books. I packed alone for about an hour then the twins came up to their rooms. "I'm really sorry about thinking you guys did that." I said, looking at my feet.

"It's okay, we would have done the same thing!" George said, hugging me. But Fred stayed where he was.

"Fred?" George asked, giving his twin a strange look.

"Fred?" I asked, too.

"What?" Fred asked. He stood in the door way for what seemed like an eternity. Then he hugged me.

"Can things go back to normal?" I asked. "I mean, how they used to be before today?"

"It was nice, wasn't it, George?" Fred said, smiling.

"It was, Fred." George said, circling behind me. I saw Fred wink, then all of a sudden I was on the ground being tickled to death.

The next day was when we left for the Quidditch World Cup. We had to wake up really early to get to the Portkey on time. We met the Diggory's by the boot. Mr. Weasley told them I was a distant cousin on Molly's side. With my red hair, no one doubted it. Cedric seemed a bit distant than I would have thought. The twins didn't like him much, because they said he's too full of himself. And it didn't help that Mr. Diggory was talking about how his son had beaten the great Harry Potter last year. The twins and I walked behind everyone else, mostly because the twins weren't talking, and I think they didn't want their dad to interrogate them.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione asked as we reached a slightly large wooden building. Mr. Weasley walked up to the building and started to converse with the Muggle standing there.

"Diggory." I answered for them.

"That's not it!" The twins said together. They blushed, so I knew I was right.

"And that's almost believable!" Mr. Weasley walked back to us, and told us where our site was, and we fallowed. Mr. Diggory and Cedric walked in the other direction, waving good-bye.

"So, if it's not Cedric-" I started.

"It's Cedric now, is it?" George asked, scowling at me.

"It is Cedric! I knew it!" I said, grinning.

"No it's not!" They said together. I smiled, stopping the arguing. They would eventually turn it around on me. I got the information I wanted, so I was happy.

We stopped talking just in time to see the old man in a woman's nightshirt. I looked at the twins, their faces red from trying not to laugh, and I knew I looked the exact same way. Once we were out of ear shot, we fell to the ground laughing.

Mr. Weasley, who we know overheard it as well, just kept walking. If we weren't choking on our laughter, we probably would have stopped in our tracks, not understanding why he didn't find it funny. Even Hermione was laughing. Our eyes filled with tears as the laughter continued, but it was under enough control to be able to walk to our campsite. Mr. Weasley got the tent sent up, and we walked in.

"Amazing!" Harry said, taking the words right out of my mouth. Mr. Weasley said Hermione, Ginny, and I would be in the next tent, while everyone else was in this tent.

"Girls, you can take your things to the other tent." Mr. Weasley said. We nodded and left. The morning fog was lifting, and we could see the vastness of the camp sites. Once the flap shut to the boys tent, Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "I bet 5 sickles that Fred and George are going to be sleeping in our tent."

"I take that bet." Hermione answered, laughing.

"No, Mr. Weasley won't let them." I said, hurt. They made it sound like the twins and I had some kind of conspiracy plan together.

"He won't, but he won't know about it. Marie, do you know the twins at all?" Ginny said. Okay, so they don't think we have the plan. They know the twins do.


	9. The Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I just finished my first semester of collage. With all of the work, plus a job, I didn't have time to write. And what I did write, was in chapter eight. And we all know how bad that was. So here's chapter nine. Enjoy!

.:Chapter nine:.

I fallowed Ginny and Hermione out of the tent, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were asked to get water for tea at the tap on the side of the field. Ginny and I stayed with the rest of the family. Percy, Bill, and Charlie came while they were gone. Mr. Weasley asked his eldest sons how work was going. They seemed to talk forever. When I couldn't take it anymore, I turned to the twins.

"What are you two planning?" I asked, remembering the conversation with Hermione and Ginny.

"What every do you mean?" George said, batting his eyes at me.

"You know what I mean! Are you going to stay in your tent? Or try and weasel your way into ours?"

"Marie, love, do you really think our father would let us?" Fred said, winking at me.

"Like you're father can stop you." I said, girnning. "Just don't get Hermione and Ginny involved."

"Mum and dad would never pass up a chance to yell at us. You three won't even be a factor in our plans." Fred said, flashing his perfect grin.

"That's the thing! I have no idea what your planning! I would _love _to know what it is!" I said, flashing my sweetest smile. That's when I found their fault. The twins just stared at me. The tips of their ears turning as red as their hair. Charlie and Bill saw the twins reactions, they couldn't pass up the moment to poke fun at the twins.

"How in Merlin's beard did you do that!" Charlie asked, laughing. "I've never seen them turn that red before!" Ginny winked at me, and I dramatically fainted. We fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned from the tap, lost as to what is so funny. Mr. Weasley was trying to get a fire started, but he didn't have the knack to do it. Hermione and I showed him how, though we had to sit for about an hour before the fire was hot enough. We watched as people from the Ministry walked by, greeting Mr. Weasley. The twins and I kept to ourselves, making fun of the men and women walking past our tents.

Fred and George turned to each other and started whispering.

"Now what are you two going on about?" I whispered to them.

Just then Ludo Bagman walked up. He went on about people betting, and the twins bet their life savings. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on, I had read the part how many times? Fred and George asked me if they were right about Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the Snitch. But I kept my mouth shut. They were going to win, and would have to deal with Ludo being a git.

Sales people walked against the current of people on the way to the arena, trying to sell what they could. I bought a pair of Omnioculars. I knew how useful they were during the match for Harry, and even though I knew the out come of the match, I still wanted to see it. Bagman brought up about what was going on at Hogwarts this year, and everyone attacked Mr. Weasley, and when he wouldn't answer, they attacked me.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, if I say one little thing about what is going to happen, then everything will be messed up." I said, getting angrier and angrier. The players from each side few out, fallowed my the mascots. Seeing the players fly around, made me wonder who it was that I was flying with a few days ago. But, I pushed that away from my head, this is my first Quidditch match! I should be watching, not worrying!

Just then, the veela came out. I watched as very male in the crowd seemed to drool over them. They were beautiful, but there were men with their wives and children drooling over them! Fred and George were leaning so far forward on their seats, they almost fell out. I couldn't help but be a little mad.

"Wow!" Fred said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" They said together, completely out of it.

"I've never seen you two act like that." I said, smiling.

"I have." Charlie said, and Fred elbowed him.

"Shut it, Charlie."

"What? If she doesn't know by now, she must be pretty slow." Bill said, smiling. "We've only been here a day, and we already know."

"Know what?" I asked, completely confused. George turned to his elder brothers and whispered something in his ear.

"Ohh. I see." Bill said, turning his attention to the field.

After the match Fred and George were all smiles. They won the bet with Ludo Bagman. The two teams gathered in the box we were in, and the Irish were given the Cup. Fred and George stumbled over their chairs to claim their prizes. As we were walking back to the campsite, Mr. Weasley made it clear not to tell Mrs. Weasley about the gambling.

"Don't worry, Dad. We have big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." Fred said, giving his twin a high five. Our tents were only a few feet away, when the twins pulled me aside.

"Did you know we were right?" George asked.

"Yes." I said, smiling. I walked into the girls tent before they could ask anymore questions. But, unlike everyone else in the tent, I knew there wouldn't be any sleep tonight. I laid in my bed, dreading when Mr. Weasley would burst into the tent, yelling for us to get up and run. I laid in bed, for what seemed like hours. I heard the screams of everyone, and knew it would only be moments. I got my jacket on, and was working on tying my shoes, when the twins opened the flap to the tent.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" George asked, his face as pale as his twins.

"Yes." I said, as I started crying. I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do." We woke up Hermione and Ginny. They dressed as fast as they could. Looking at each one of them, I saw how scared they were. For the first time since I arrived at the Burrow, I wished I wasn't in the book.

A/N: I hope this was better. Review, please. :D


	10. Markers

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

A/n: Wow, it's been forever since I updated this. I reread the last nine chapters and realized how badly written they were. I went back and took out Marie cutting herself, and fixed some of the grammar. I realized how much I repeated and contradicted myself. I have improved my writing, so I hope these next chapters are better. I also realized as I started this chapter that Marie didn't buy a wand in Diagon Alley. Sadly, I am too lazy to go back and fix this.

Recap: (So you don't have to read those awful chapters again) Marie Klem hated how boring her life was. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. After she was safe at home, she pulled out her favorite Harry Potter book, The Goblet of Fire. She fell asleep, and when she woke up she was in the Burrow. She became fast friends with the twins.

.:Chapter Ten:.

Fred and George dragged Hermione, Ginny, and I out of our tents. Everything was complete chaos. The people were running past us so fast that my head started to spin. Mr. Weasley and the rest of the boys were all standing outside of the tents. I felt completely helpless. Everyone had a wand, except me. What the hell was I thinking? There were a million and one things on the school list, and the ONE thing I forget is my wand.

"Fred, George, watch Ginny and Marie. Don't let them out of your sight! Run, now!" Mr. Weasley shouted, as him and his eldest sons ran into the middle of the trouble. George almost had to pick Ginny up to get her to move. Fred just had to grab my hand to jar me from the spell the overwhelming fear had over me. None of us talked as we ran to the forest. The blood was pounding in my ears so hard that I couldn't even hear the screams anymore. The tree line seemed like miles and miles away. When we reached the trees, my senses were completely out of whack. I could only see the flaming red hair in front of me, nothing else. I could only feel and hear my heart pounding. I didn't see the root that pulled me to the ground. I must have been running with all of my might, because I was standing one moment, before I could figure out what had happened, I was on the ground, screaming.

"Marie, come on! Get up," Fred said, pulling me up, "We're not safe yet." I tried to run again, but I couldn't move my foot. I looked down, and my foot was hanging at a ninety degree angle.

"I can't, Fred. My foot," I cried, pointing down. My adrenaline must have been extremely high, because I couldn't feel the pain that should have made it impossible to think. Fred picked me up, and started running. Ginny and George were way ahead of us. Fred started to shout their names to make them slow down, but the sound of all of the witches and wizards screaming was too loud for Fred's voice to carry.

"George! Ginny! Wait, please!" Fred barked. No answer.

"Just follow them. We'll catch up eventually," I gasped. I looked at my foot. With every bound Fred made, my foot followed. "This is going to hurt like hell later."

"Dad will fix it. We just need to get somewhere safe first," Fred choked. I closed my eyes, waiting for Fred to slow, when the screaming became louder and clearer.

"It's the Dark Mark!" "You-Know-Who's sign!" It's almost over, it's almost over, I kept telling myself. Fred must have caught up with George and Ginny, because I was being lowered to the ground.

"What happened to her foot?" Ginny asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I tripped on a bloody root," I laughed, "I'm starting to feel the pain." I gritted my teeth, tears filled my eyes. I didn't realized the pain would hit this fast. I couldn't stop the whine that escaped my lips. My whole leg was on fire. "Oh, Merlin."

"Do you know any healing spells?" Fred asked his twin. George shook his head. His face was slightly green.

"It doesn't matter. None of us can do magic outside of school. We have to wait for Dad or Charlie. They would know how to fix this," George said. As if on cue, Charlie showed up.

"Campsite. Now," He said between gasps.

"Marie needs help," Ginny cried. That was the last thing I could remember before I passed out.

"Marie, wake up," I hear Mr. Weasley say. "You're foot is healed." I sat up. All the pain in my body was gone. I love magic. I was in the boys tent on an arm chair.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"About four in the morning." Percy answered, he then turned to Mr. Weasley, "Father, I think the girls should sleep in here for the rest of the night. We can pull their mattresses in, and they can sleep in here."

"Yes. It would be better to have everyone together," Mr. Weasley said. I tried to get up to get my mattress, but I felt three pairs of hands push me back into the chair.

"We will get your mattress," the twins said together. They walked out of the tent with Ginny and Hermione. They came back with our mattresses, and put them on the floor. George picked me up, and set me on the mattress closes to their room.

"Do you expect me to sleep in jeans?" I asked, hitting George in the shoulder, "And without blankets?"

"Gosh! You're so whinny today!" George said, stomping his foot. I couldn't help but laugh. Once I was in warm, clean cloths, and had a blanket, I fell asleep with no problems. I had awful nightmares about my foot the whole night. I must have made a lot of noise because Ginny and Hermione woke me up multiple times.

….

The next morning, Mr. Weasley woke us up early. It was still dark when I tried to crawl out of bed. There was a ghost pain in my foot. It felt like an awful sprain. Once I got up and moving I could push the pain to the back of my mind.

"Marie, you're going to Side-Along-Apperate with Bill. Taking a Portkey will be too dangerous with your foot," Mr. Weasley said, leading the others away. I followed Bill, Charlie, and Percy in the other direction.

"Charlie isn't the best at Apperating, and Perce has to go to work, so you're stuck with me," Bill said, smiling. He was so handsome and easy to talk to. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" He asked, once we Apperated back to the Burrow. I couldn't answer right away, Apperation was extremely uncomfortable.

"Figured what out?" I asked, breathing again.

"About my younger brother? Surely you've noticed by now?" Bill asked, helping me back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was out in the yard waiting for us to return. I didn't have time to talk to Bill once Mrs. Weasley saw us. She asked about a hundred questions about how we were all doing. He left out the stuff about my ankle, which I was extremely grateful for. Bill left shortly after that. He had to go to work as well. It was more than an hour before the others returned. Mrs. Weasley asked them the same hundred questions that she asked Bill and I. Mr. Weasley also left out the mess with my foot.

Once everyone was safely in the house, I turned to Mr. Weasley. "Sir? I have a slight problem." He turned to me, his eyes wide. "I forgot to get a wand in Diagon Alley," I whispered. I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to hear. She would yell at the twins, saying it's their fault I forgot to get a wand.

"I can take you after work today. Do you still have money?"

"Yes, I tried to spend as little as possible, so I would have enough," I explained. Mr. Weasley got up and left for work. He said that the Ministry wanted all their employees there today to fix what had happened last night. I felt bad for them. This has caused a lot of problems. And it was only the beginning.

Once Mr. Weasley left the house seemed unusually quiet. I decided to go to the twins room, just to make sure they weren't up to something. They were both laying down, facing the wall. I assumed they were asleep, so I crawled into my cot under the window. Nothing in the world sounded better than sleeping.

…

I was woken by a knock on the door. I ignored it, hoping the twins would hear it, but the knocking continued. Once I gathered up enough energy, I got up.

"Who is it?" I croaked, my throat was so dry.

"It's Ron, it's time for dinner," said the voice.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," I answered. It was dinner time? I must have slept all day. I grabbed the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt I could find, and ran to the bathroom. I snuck from door to door, hoping no one saw me. If I was asleep that long, the twins must have done something to me. I probably had black marker all over me. Alas, when I got into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, I had a monocle , and a handlebar mustache. I tried to wash my face, but the marker wouldn't come off. Oh lovely. Now they're using me to test the stuff for the Joke Shop. I had no choice but to go to dinner like that. I walked down the stairs like I normally would, like nothing is wrong. As I entered the kitchen, I heard everyone's forks and knives drop.

"Oh, Marie, dear, you have marker all over your face," Mrs. Weasley fussed. She gave her sons an awful look, then came over to me. She waved her wand, but nothing happened. "Fred! George! What did you do?" Mrs. Weasley screeched. They didn't answer, they just winked at me. "Fix this now!"

"We haven't gotten that far yet, Mum," George said, lifting one shoulder.

"You put this on my face," I said, laughing, "Without knowing how to get if off?" I couldn't figure out why I was laughing. This was not funny. If I had to go to Diagon Alley like this, I would be really mad. I was thinking of the meanest thing I could say, when Mr. Weasley came home from work.

"Hello, everyone!" He said, cheerfully.

"Arthur! Look what your sons have done to Marie! How in the world do we get if off?" Mr. Weasley walked over, and examined my face. He waved his wand, just as his wife did, and nothing happened. He tried different spells, and finally he got one to work. Mrs. Weasley continued to yell at her sons. Now that I was free of my monocle and mustache, I couldn't help but laugh.

A/N: How do you like it?


	11. Wands and Sharing

.:Chapter 11:.

Wands and Sharing

Dinner was great. This was the happiest I've been in a long time. The World Cup wasn't brought up. Mr. Weasley was too angry about having to work so much. The up-coming school year was the only thing I could think about.

"What if I can't do magic well enough to pass this year?" I asked, when we finished eating.

"Dumbledore sent a letter while everyone was at the Cup. It said that I can teach you the basics. He send a letter to the Ministry saying you can do magic for the rest of the summer. He also said that if you need help at school, there will be other students there who can help you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly? Marie and I need to take a trip to Diagon Alley. We'll be back in about an hour," Mr. Weasley said, standing up. I followed his lead. I put the gold in my pocket before dinner, so we could just leave.

"Okay, we'll come, too," George said, grinning, motioning for his twin to follow.

"No, you will not!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "There is work to be done here!" She pushed her sons into the sitting room, muttering to herself. Mr. Weasley and I went outside, to the other side of the garden. He held out his arm. I put my hand on his arm, and before I could prepare myself, we Apperated to Diagon Alley. Ollivander's shop was just around the bend. I decided to take this time to talk with Mr. Weasley.

"Why wouldn't Mrs. Weasley let the twins come with us?" I wondered.

"She still fears that Fred and George will become too close with you. She's worried you'll leave," Mr. Weasley answered, leaving his feelings on the situation in the statement as well.

"The last thing I want to do is leave, sir. This has been the best summer I've ever had. I have more of a real family here than I did in the Muggle world. I will stay here as long as I can," I said, hoping that he could see I was telling the truth. He seemed to understand more than Mrs. Weasley. He nodded, and opened the door to the shop for me. I walked in, again, amazed at what I was seeing. Mr. Ollivander was sitting behind the counter, his nose in the _Daily Profit._

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but I need to purchase a wand, please," I said, smiling. He set his paper down, returning the smile.

"Surely," He said, as he walked down the isles of wands. He picked three boxes off the shelves and put them on the counter. I picked the middle one. Nothing happened. I held the other two, again, nothing happened. I went through about twenty wands.

"Maybe Dumbledore got it wrong. Maybe I'm not a witch…" I said. I could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore never gets this kind of thing wrong," Ollivander said, bringing more wands to the counter. "I have good feeling about this wand." I held it, again, nothing happened. "Let's try something new. Walk down the isles. If you come to a box that seems to pull you to it, pick it up, and we'll go from there." I did as I was told. None of the boxes in the first isle caught my eye. I went to the second one. I felt a pulling around my naval. It was calmer than the pull of a Portkey, but still strong. I followed the pull to the back of the shop. I was standing in front of the door leading to the storage room, I supposed.

"Uh, Mr. Ollivander?" I called. Him and Mr. Weasley appeared at my side. "None of the boxes caught my eye," I explained the strange pull I felt to this door to the two of them. Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew wider.

"Alright, Miss Klem. I've been working on a new wand. Made of the wood from a Weeping Willow tree. The core is a stand of a hair from a Sphinx's tail. One of a kind, this thirteen inch wand. No one has ever been able to get a Sphinx to give a strand of hair.," Ollivander said, smiling, "A Sphinx has been brought to England recently. She is very cunning. The witches who brought her here said she wished to give a strand of hair to the Wandmaker in London. I was shocked that she wished to give this great treasure to me. I now know why," He said, rambling on and on. Mr. Weasley looked ahead a the door.

Mr. Ollivander opened the door. He walked in the dark back room. There was counters on all four walls, and cabinets covering the rest the area above the counter. Wood shavings looked like shag carpet on the floor. Unicorn hair, Dragon Heart strings, and other magical cores were hung on cloths lines crossing on the ceiling. All of the counters were completely clean, with nothing on them, except for the one on the back wall. The only thing on the counter was a wand.

"Go ahead," Mr. Ollivander said, showing me to the counter. The pull from behind my naval had stopped. I reached for the wand. Before I even touched it, I could feel the air shifting. The space around me, turned to a bright gold. "Oh, wonderful!" Ollivander squeaked. He ran to the front of the store, pulling Mr. Weasley and I behind him. He told us the price, 10 Galleons. It was more expensive because of the rarity of the core, but not as expensive as I would have thought.

Mr. Weasley and I waved good-by to Mr. Ollivander as we left the shop. Mr. Weasley didn't say anything as we Apperated back to the Burrow. He walked beside me, an odd expression on his face.

"I wonder how the Sphinx knew about Ollivander," He said, scratching his head, "Did she know you were coming?" We walked back to the house, talking about the possibilities, none of them making much sense. When we walked into the door, Mrs. Weasley almost jumped down our throats.

"Where have you been?" She snarled.

"Diagon Alley," I answered, "I forgot to get my wand when we went earlier. Mr. Ollivander and I had a hard time finding my wand," I told her about the Sphinx tail hair, and how rare it was. Her mouth fell open, forgetting to be mad. It must have taken a long time to find my wand if she was this angry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started talking about how the Sphinx knew about Ollivander and why it was here in England. I slipped away into the sitting room, hoping Fred and George were in there still. I was in luck. Mrs. Weasley must have had them clean everything. The room was completely spotless.

"Holy frick in a bucket! Did you two clean this whole room?" I asked, completely amazed.

"Yeah, we did," Fred said, taking the cloth he had in his hand to wipe the sweat off of George's forehead. Fred started fanning himself with his hand.

"I must say you've done a good job," I said, taking a look around. "How did you do it?"

"A lot of Elbow Grease," George commented, grinning. I decided to leave it at that. Some answers are too scary to know.

"I got my wand," I smiled, holding out my wand. I hadn't noticed the beautiful design on it. A line of crescent moons is at the base. A delicate swirl design followed up to the tip. I handed it to the twins. George examined it, handing it to Fred.

"What's it made of," Fred asked, holding it up.

"Thirteen inches of Weeping Willow wood with a tail hair of a Sphinx," I chirped.

"Sphinx?" George asked, "I didn't know they gave hair for wands."

"They don't, Ollivander says this is the only wand made from a Sphinx." The conversation didn't last long. Fred, George, and I went up to bed. It was a lot later than I thought it was. Instead of sleeping, we talked about what ever came to mind.

"What did you do before you came here?" Fred asked, laying on his back on his bed, his head hanging off the edge.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really understanding.

"For fun, I mean."

"Umm, I really didn't do much, to be honest. I didn't trust the kids I went to school with. So I spent most of my time alone," I answered, "I'd ask what you two did, but I already know." I started to shiver, it was a cold night. I couldn't move the cot anywhere, what with all of our cloths scattered around the room. Fred came over to me, motioning for me to get up.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep here," He said, laying in my cot. I smiled, not knowing what to say. I laid down. Fred didn't take his pillow, so I let him use mine. I pulled the covers up. The second the fabric moved, I could smell Fred. I couldn't describe it, this smell was Fred and Fred only. I fell asleep thinking about how wonderful this was. "G' night, Love," Fred whispered, kissing my forehead. Was that my dream? Or did he really kiss me?

A/N: Let me know what you think. :)


	12. Charades

.:Chapter twelve:.

Getting out of bed was not an option that day. My pillow smelled too amazing to move. But how in the world did my pillow start smelling this nice? Oh, that's right, I'm sleeping in Fred's bed.

"WHAT?" I sat up, looking around the room. Fred was asleep on my cot, and George in his bed. I remembered the good night kiss as I felt my forehead. Was it a dream?

"Maaa," Fred said, "Reee." Was that my name? Was Fred Weasley saying my name in his sleep? I got down beside the bed, whispering Fred's name. He opened his eyes, halfway between being awake and asleep. He looked at me, smiled, and rolled back over. It was barely six in the morning. No one was up yet. I wanted to pull a chair up and watch Fred sleep, but he would probably find that creepy. I decided to go down stairs. I tried not to make too much noise, I didn't want to wake anyone. I was at the Burrow long enough to know where the creaky stairs were, so it was no problem to get down stairs silently. I went to the sitting room. I sat down wishing I had a pillow. I didn't realize that I carried Fred's pillow down with me.

I cuddled up on the comfy chair, thinking I was alone. I smashed my face into the pillow, breathing Fred's sent. I heard a noise from the kitchen, making me jump. Bill Weasley was sitting on the sofa across the room from me.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked, slouching back, crossing his legs, and sipping his tea.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," I said, pulling the pillow closer. Bill nodded, taking another drink.

"Did you figure it out yet?" He laughed. I didn't answer. I knew what I wanted the answer to be. I wanted to say 'Yes, I know Fred likes me,' but if I was wrong, and that wasn't what Bill meant, I could possibly die of embarrassment. I decided a simple shake of my head from left to right would work. "Geeze, Marie, do I have to spell it out for you?" Bill said, hitting himself in the head with his palm.

"Possibly," I said, blushing. He was kind of making me feel stupid.

"Okay, I'll explain this the best way I can without really telling you. I promised not to tell," Bill said, smiling. He pointed up, not saying anything.

"Great, I suck at Charades," I said, Bill gave me an angry look, "Okay, okay. Umm, upstairs?" Bill nodded, holding up two fingers, "Two words," he nodded again. "Upstairs? No, that's not two words. Umm, Bed room?" Bill shook his head, then he pointed to his head. "Ginger hair?" He nodded, then pointed up, again. "Is it one of your brothers?" He nodded. "Okay, Ron, Fred, George, or Percy?" He put his hands up, motioning to slow down. "Ron," No, "George," no, "Percy," no, "Fred," Yes. "Okay, Fred, how what about him?" I asked. Bill pointed to the middle of his chest, then made a heart in the air, and pointed to me. "Fred chest, hearts me?" I asked.

"Take out the chest," Bill said. "Fred hearts you."

"You're messing with me," I said, I could feel my face getting hot. He shook his head again.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't mess with you," Bill said, standing up, "I have to go to work. Good luck." He went out to the kitchen. I couldn't move. Fred Weasley likes me. This is too good to be true. I must have fallen asleep soon after that. The next thing I remember is being woken up by Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, handing me a cup of tea, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered, sipping the tea.

A/N: I know, it's short. Review please!


	13. Lesson one

.:Chapter 13:.

I stood up when I was done with my tea, and stretched. Mrs. Weasley went back to kitchen. She was making breakfast.

"Is everyone else still asleep?" I asked when I noticed the empty kitchen. Mrs. Weasley nodded, not turning away from her work. She was making pancakes from scratch. The smell of the already cooked pancakes filled my nose. "I'll go wake everyone up," I said, running to the stairs. I went to Fred and George's room first. My hand was on the doorknob when my encounter with Bill floated back into my mind. I wanted more than anything to tell Fred I felt the same way, but the possibility that Bill could be lying to me was too real. Instead I went to Ginny's room to wake her and Hermione. I didn't open the door the whole way when I heard them talking.

"Do you think she knows yet?" Ginny asked, "I mean, it's clearly obvious."

"I dunno," Hermione answered. I opened the door as loudly as possible.

"Good morning," I said, smiling. There was no need to be angry when I already knew.

"Good morning," Ginny said, while Hermione said, "You heard that, didn't you?"

"I did," I whispered, "But, I already know." I sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I didn't look at either of them, my eyes were focused on Ginny's floor. "Bill kinda told me earlier."

"I see," Hermione said, grinning. I nodded, trying not to smile or be too giddy. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" I said, "I don't think there is anything I really can do. I don't want to make the first move."

"So you like him back?" Ginny asked, scrunching her nose. I nodded, making Ginny smile. "I'm glad. You two would make a cute couple.""Sure," I said, feeling a lump rise in my throat, "But if Fred only told Bill because he knew Bill would tell me, so he could mess with me, I might die."

"Fred didn't tell us that he likes you," Hermione consoled, "And so be so dramatic. You won't die." I smiled. She was right, as always.

"We need to wake everyone else up," I remembered, "Breakfast is almost ready." Hermione went to wake Ron and Harry, while Ginny went to Percy's room. "Lovely, I get to wake the twins.." I said, dragging my feet. I took my time walking up to the next floor. I counted the steps, dragging out the numbers as I counted.

I couldn't drag it out any longer. I had to go into the room. For a normal girl, knowing the boy she likes, likes her back would be the best thing in the world. But for me, this spelled my doom. Now that I know, I won't be able to be around him with out turning a million shades of red or embarrassing myself. This is just wonderful.

I opened the door, praying Fred and George were both asleep so I wouldn't over hear another conversation. I was in luck. Fred was still on my cot, one leg hanging off the side. George was in his bed, laying with the blankets on the floor. Stepping over cloths and the stuff for the joke shop, I picked George's blanket up, and placed in over him. With a loud snort, he rolled back over.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I shouted, jumping up and down on Georges bed, then moving to Fred. They both sat straight up.

"Where's the fire?" George asked, jumping off of his bed. I couldn't come up with something funny to say, so I just laughed. I didn't want to be in the same room with just Fred and George, so I left, almost tripping over a box of joke shop stuff. 'Great, it's already starting..' I thought. I almost ran into Percy on the way out.

"Oh, hello, Marie," he called as I ran past him, and down the stairs.

"Hi, Perce," I called back. Mrs. Weasley was almost done with breakfast when I made my way to the kitchen.

"Is everyone up, dear?" She ask, putting a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. I nodded, sitting down. Percy was the next to join us, followed by the girls. Ginny gave me a strange look, I just stared back at her. "We will start your lessons today after breakfast." Again, I just nodded. I was afraid to speak. Embarrassing myself was a lot easier said than done. Wait. Scratch that, and reverse it. I'd probably pronounce something wrong, which the twins would make fun of, causing me to freak out more. No. There was no reason to open my mouth with the twins in the room.

Breakfast passed quickly. Everyone had left except Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley and I. George was standing up, Fred following him. "Good luck with you lessons, Sun Shine," George said, walking up the stairs behind his brother. I didn't even nod. I was nervous about my first real attempt at magic, that I couldn't move anything, let alone speak.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, and the table started to clean its self. I followed her into the sitting room. She asked me to show her what I knew. I levitated the _Daily Profit _that was on the table. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"This will be a bit easier than I though," She smiled. The lesson was just simple, basic spells. I did very well. It was almost noon when Mrs. Weasley stopped the lesson so she could start lunch. I decided I didn't really want to help, so before she had the chance to ask me. Again, almost tripping as I ran up the stairs. 'Damn it,' I cursed to myself. I was headed for the twins room, when I remembered my conversation with Bill. I passed the door and went to Ginny's room.

"How did your first lesson go?" Hermione asked, putting a pile of clean, folded cloths into her trunk.

"Very well, thanks," I said, sitting on Ginny's bed, "Where is Ginny?" I asked, looking around.

"She's with Harry and Ron."

"Why aren't you with them as well?"

"My laundry was done," she answered. We talked for the next hour or so. Mrs. Weasley popped into the room to tell us lunch was ready.

"I'm not hungry," I lied. I wasn't in the mood to embarrass myself. I hid some sweets in my trunk for such occasions as this. I just had to wait for a little bit until I knew the twins were downstairs before I could get to my things. I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants run down the stairs, so I knew I could get to the room with out a problem.

The hallway was completely silent, a noise I never expected to hear in the Weasley house. The twins room was quite, another sound I was not expecting. A nap sounded like a better idea than the sweets. Fred had closed the window last night, but the cot was still cold. I decided to sleep on Georges bed. Too many things were on the floor to move the cot, and could feel myself getting sick at the thought of sleeping in Fred's bed.

The nap lasted longer than I would have thought. It was after three when George woke me. "Wake up, love," he said, shaking me slightly, "We have something to show you." I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Everything was blurry. I must have been really tired. I didn't seem to have the strength to move, so I laid back down. I didn't have a chance to close my eyes, George was pulling me out of his bed by my foot. "Get up!" He said, grinning.

"Alright, alright!" I all but shouted. I stretched, yawning.

"What were you doing sleeping in the middle of the day anyways?" Fred asked.

"I woke up early," I said, not feeling like explaining what had happened. "What is it you would like to show me?" George grinned, looking at Fred. Fred turned his back to us. When he faced us again, he had his hands clasped in front of him. He smiled, and I smiled back. He walked toward me, holding his hands out to me. I also held my hands out, waiting for him to drop whatever he had into my hands. But when he opened his hands, nothing fell out. "Huh?"

"We wanted to show you nothing," George grinned. I laughed, more because I was angry than out of joy. I pulled the blanket back over my head. Fred sat down on the bottom of his brothers bed, pulling my legs onto his lap. Both boys stayed quite, waiting for me to fall asleep. But there was going to sleep with both Fred and George, awake, in the same room. I knew better than that. After about twenty minutes of complete silence, the twins must have thought I was asleep. So they started talking.

"What are you doing, Fred?" George asked. His voice sounded different, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Huh?" was Fred's answer. He shifted his weight, as if he did know what George was talking about.

"I'm talking about Marie, Fred," George all but shouted. I felt Fred jerk, as though he was putting his finger to his lips to shoosh George, but I couldn't really tell. "She's only been here three months and you're already fancying her!" Fred made the movement again, so George brought his voice down to a whisper.

"What doe it matter?" Fred asked, "We all get along very well. So what does it matter if I fancy her?"

"What happens if she leaves?" George whispered. I completely understood where he was coming from. I didn't want to hurt Fred, either.

"Then she leaves," Fred bluntly said, "I don't want to lose my only chance to be with her. I'd regret it if I didn't at least try." I could feel his hand rubbing my leg slightly. He picked my legs up and set them on the bed, as he stood up. I heard George suck in his breath, as if he was going to yell again. "Stop it, George. You're really starting to sound like mum." I had to stick my hand in my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. They both dissolved into silent giggles. I went to say some smart remark, but I remembered I wasn't supposed to be listening to this conversation, so I just rolled over.

"But, really, Fred. What if she does leave?"

"I'll find some way to get her back," Fred said, I could almost hear the smile in his voice. He must have thought about this a lot to have an answer to all of Georges questions. I felt the bed shift as he sat down again, this time he sat closer to the top of the bed. His hand was on my should, and I could feel him shake me slightly. "Marie?" I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? I kept my eyes shut, trying to make it seem like I was in a really deep sleep.

"Ask her later, mate," George said, "She'll be pissed if you wake her up again." Fred didn't answer, but he didn't move either. 'Thank you, George,' I thought. I listened to the two of them talk about the Joke Shop for what seemed like a long time. Instead of listening to what they were saying, I listened to the differences in their voices. Fred's was deeper, but not enough to notice during a normal conversation. George was a funny 'sh' sound every time he said a 'c.'

After what seemed like three hours, I decided I needed to get up. I slowly sat up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I said, making my voice sound tired.

"Only about half an hour," George answered. Instead of sitting with the twins, I went down stairs. Being alone with Fred, even with George in the room, was still the last thing I wanted to do. Some how, I managed to make it out of the room with only tripping on a box of Tongue-Ton Toffee.

I could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting outside by the field. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were walking out the back door, probably going to talk with the trio. With the whole Burrow to myself, for the most part, I decided to explore. I never had the chance to truly look around, what with being with the twins and all. The first thing I wanted to see was the Grand Father clock that shows where the Weasleys are. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all at work. Everyone else's hand pointed to 'home.' All of them were smiling and laughing. Fred and George seemed so innocent.

'What if Fred is right?' I though, 'What if I don't have the choice to stay? I need to make the most of what I have now.' "Who care's if we fancy each other," I said out loud, " I will not make a fool of myself anymore. This is my only chance." I went back upstairs, and into the twins room. I smiled at them both, and made my way to Fred's bed with out tripping.

"Hey, Marie," George smiled, as did Fred, "What's up?" I shrugged, trying not to push my luck.

"We're writing a letter to Ludo Bagman. He gave us Leprechaun gold by mistake," Fred said, his quill scratching on the parchment. Once the letter was written, we talked for a long time about Hogwarts. "This year'll be fun. We have another member of the team. Think of all the more mayhem we can create." Fred sighed.

"Yeah, it'll be lovely," I said, sighing as well.

George suddenly got up. "Loo," he muttered, leaving the room. Fred and I sat in silence. I heard him fake cough.

"Marie," He said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I mentally slapped myself in the head. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Umm… George and I have been talking. I dunno how to say this, but um.. I was wondering if you would like to-" George walked into the room. "Umm, we'll talk later."


	14. Hogwarts Express

A/N: I've noticed that a lot of people have read this story, but I've only gotten a few reviews. Please leave me something, so I know how I'm doing. Thanks!

.:Chapter 14:.

Fred and I both acted like nothing happened while George was gone. There was no point making him mad. Though, neither boy knew that I had over heard what they had said.

"I can't wait for school to start," I said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. Fred and George looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" They sounded appalled. I laughed.

"I was just thinking of the fun we get to have. We can do magic without getting expelled. All the fun stuff we can't do here," I said, grinning. The look of relief that passes over there faces was priceless. "I, for one, think we should start practicing our pranks now. I do seem to be a bit rusty."

"Cheers!" George said, jumping up. "I'll find where everyone is. We need to know where potential targets are." He ran out of the door. Fred stayed sitting.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This is so unlike Fred. He shrugged instead of answering. Another thing that was unlike Fred. "Don't worry, mate, this prank should show George how serious I am about staying. You won't need to worry about finding me." I winked and followed George out of the room. _Oh my gosh! What just came over me? _I thought. I had no idea where in the world that came from. I walked as calmly as I could. I couldn't show weakness, not around the twins.

George was walking in the door when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Everyone is outside. We can set something up in here. Hopefully they stay out there," George grinned, "Hey, where's Fred?"

I flinched. Bad idea. "He's still in the room," I recovered. George nodded, walking up the steps. I knew they would be up there for a while, so I decided to get a snack. Mrs. Weasley had left the pantry door open. The cupboard was completely filled, and then some. Magic had to be holding everything in. Though, nothing really appealed to me.

Since everyone was still out side, I went to see what they were up to. Ginny was standing next to a basket of cloths that should have fallen over, but magic was, again, holding it up. Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand, so the cloths were handing themselves. I smiled. I could really get used to this. Ginny waved, and ran toward me.

"Where are Fred and George?" She asked, getting in step with me.

"I kinda told Fred that I over heard something he said to George about me. I ran out of their room as fast as I could. George is up there now," I whispered. I couldn't let Mrs. Weasley over hear. Ginny grinned, the evil glint, the same one the twins have, appeared in her eyes. "What ever it is your planning, stop it now," I all but shouted. I reached for arm so she wouldn't run away, but she was too quick. Stumbling, I chased after her. She ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. I tried to open it, but she locked it.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Fred was talking about playing a prank on me," I lied through the door, "It's going to be worse now that I know, that's what I'm upset about."

"We both know that's not what Fred was talking about," Ginny said. I could hear something being dragged across the floor. She was barricading me out of the room.

"Damn," I swore, breathing hard. They only option I had, was to wait it out.

"Does everyone have all of their things packed for school?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. I didn't, so I made my way to the twins room, devising a plan on how to stop Ginny. When I reached the door I could hear them talking from out in the hallway, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. "Can I come in?" I asked, knocking.

"Yeah," George grumbled.

"I need to pack. Hope that's alright?" I added, hearing Georges annoyance. Hopefully once he figures out that I'm not leaving, he'll warm up to me. I silently started to gather my clothing, folding everything neatly. Fred and George continued to talk.

"How are we supposed to demand our money _nicely_?" Fred asked George, grabbing the quill out of his brothers hand.

"Like this," George said, taking the quill back. They bickered for a long time.

"Are we doing this prank or not?" I asked, remembering why George left Fred and I alone in the first place.

"Probably not. We just found that all the winnings Bagman gave us was Leprechaun gold," George muttered.

"Wake up! We need to get moving!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in our bedroom. I was sleeping in Fred's bed again, while he slept on my cot. She must have heard something that signaled we were moving, because she moved to the next room. I sat up, stretching. Today was the first day of school. Smiling, I pounced on Fred and George, one at a time.

"Come on!" I shouted, pulling Fred by his arm. He fell out of the cot, yelling back. "If you don't get up now, you can carry your trunk, and mine." That got him up. Mrs. Weasley called a few Muggle taxies to take us to King Cross Station. All of the Ministry cars were in use, and the Ford Angelia was still in the Forbidden Forest. Fred and George put my trunk in the same car as their trunk. The three of us sat in the back seat, with Mrs. Weasley in the front with the driver.. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in another.

Fred's 'No heat' fireworks exploded when the rain hit the trunk. The twins and I tried not to laugh as the taxi driver dived out of the way. Fred, acting as though nothing was wrong, opened the door to let me in, but Mrs. Weasley pulled me aside.

"I'm sorry, dear. We didn't really have a chance to really start your lessons. Dumbledore is going to work with you while your at school. All of your professors were told that you will need extra help, so don't worry. The work we started was at the O.W.L. Level, so I don't think you'll really need help," she said, smiling. I returned it. I thought we were working on first year stuff.

We both got into the taxi. Fred pushed me over his lap so I would be in the middle. It made me blush a little, so I angled my head a little so no on would see me. Other than that, the ride to King's Cross was completely uneventful. When we got to the station, we went through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. It was complete chaos. Fred and George pulled me away to find Lee.

"Wait, I want to say good bye first," I said, trying to pull in the other direction. But Fred pulled me back.

"We'll see them later. Lets find Lee," George said, grabbing my other hand. I shook Georges had away so I could push my cart. We weaved out way through the crowd. Faces swam past me. I recognized a few. Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, and a few others. I didn't say a word as I followed the twins to where a dark skinned boy was standing with his parents. He was maybe a head shorter than the twins and had dark dreadlocks. He ran towards us, grinning. "Hey, Lee!" George said, giving his friend a one arm hug. Lee turned to give Fred a hug, and saw that we were still holding hand. I quickly dropped it, blushing.

"I see you've been busy thing summer, mate," Lee said, then he introduced himself. I shook his hand, introducing myself as well. "Where did you find this one at? I've never seen her at school before," Lee said just loud enough for Fred to hear, or so he thought.

"I'm from Gwynn School of Witchcraft in America. I moved back home with my family. They wanted me to finish school at Hogwarts," I answered. Lee's cheeks turned slightly lighter.

"If your from America, why don't you sound American?"

"I said 'I moved _back home _with my family,' I've lived in London until I was eleven. My mom wanted me to live with my Aunt while they traveled so I wouldn't be left alone during holidays," I answered, making up the rest of the story that Dumbledore had left out.

"Are we ready to find a compartment?" Lee asked, pushing his cart away from his family, and toward the train. He said his good-byes, and we set off. Lee chose a compartment in the middle of the train. Mrs. Weasley and the others were walking towards us. Bill and Charlie were with them. They must have Apparated to the station. They started to talk vaguely about the Triwizard tournament. Fred, George, and the others started to get angry. I just sat at the window seat, waiting for Fred and George to come on the train. Lee sat across from me. He asked me how I knew Fred and George, I said that my parents had asked the Weasleys if I could stay for the summer while they were at work.

"Sounds kind of mental if you ask me," Lee said, startling me, "They want you to come home, but you don't really stay at home."

"I don't mind. I had a good summer," I answered, thinking of Fred. Lee didn't talk again until Fred and George came into the compartment.

"Lee, Angelina is looking for you," Fred said, "She went towards the front of the train." Lee grinned, rushing into the hall. "Now," Fred frowned, "What's going on at Hogwarts?" Angelina didn't really want to see Lee. The twins couldn't talk to me while he was there.

"You'll see," I frowned as well.

"Marie, _please_," Fred pleaded, grabbing my hands and pulling them to his chest. Blushing, I pulled my hands back into my lap.

"No, Fred," I whispered. George started to beg me as well. I let them babble about the reason why I should tell them. When I finally had enough, I stood up. "I'm going to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They won't bagger me about this," I all but shouted.

"No, stay. We'll stop," George said, looking to his twin. I sat back down, sitting with my back to the wall, and my legs on the seat. The conversation soon turned to Ludo Bagman. I just listened for a while, waiting for them to stop. When they didn't I stood up again. "Where are you going, love?" George asked, putting his food on the seat across from him to block the door.

"There is only so much Ludo Bagman I can deal with," I said, trying to leap over his leg. I felt arms around my waist, pulling me back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Fred's face.

"Stay. We'll stop," he said softly in my ear. I grinned.

"Good. This is my first trip to Hogwarts, and I want to enjoy it," I said, taking my seat back. Fred was still standing, he reached above us to his trunk. Pulling out a bag of Exploding Snaps. He took his seat next to George again. As we were playing, Lee returned.

"Angelina was not looking for me, git," he said, hitting Fred in the back of the head. Fred and George looked up at Lee, looking as innocent as possible. Lee gave them a rude hand gesture and tried to sit next to me.

Fred jumped up and said, "Here, I'll sit with Marie. This way it's not awkward." George grinned at Lee, patting the seat next to him. I heard Lee mutter something about making people feel awkward was a specialty of Fred's. Lee joined in our game. I won, which was really surprising because this was the first time I played the game. Once we finished, no one just wanted to sit and talk, so we decided to find the first years. Most were toward the front of the train. We found a compartment filled with six first years. The twins walked in first.

"Hi, guys," George smiled, "How are all of you feeling?" None of them said a word, a few shook their heads.

"No need to fret-" Fred started.

"The troll you fight isn't _that_ big." Fred finished. Lee and I had to leave the compartment because we were laughing so hard.

"A tr- troll?" One little girl asked.

"Yeah. Last year they switched it up a bit," Fred said, the girls face started to turn green,

"They brought a dragon for the first years to fight," George added. The rest of the group turned the same shade of green as the first girl.

"Well, I'll leave you to practice. Good luck." Fred and George said together. They left the compartment, grinning. The six first years ran passed me to find the others and warn them. Fred and George walked in front of Lee and I and they were describing the first years faces. And for good measure, George tossed a dungbomb behind him. We started walking a bit faster, not enough to show we did it, but enough to be completely clear of the smell. The first years weren't so lucky. Their coughs could be heard from our compartment.

A/N: Please review!


	15. Sorting and a feast

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I only own Marie.

A/N: This is a short one, I know. I just wanted to get this out of the way.

.:Chapter fifteen:.

"Do you think you'll be able to fight the troll?" Lee said, elbowing me playfully. I gave him a rather dirty look.

"There is no troll, you bloody prat," I said, taking my seat next to Fred, "An old ratty hat isn't going to attack me." Lee turned a light shade of pink. Instead of coming up with a retort, he turned to George. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch season, and who they thought would be this years captain would be now that Wood was gone.

"Well at least we know McGonagall isn't completely dimwitted," I said, smirking, "She didn't put one of you two in as captain." Lee snickered. They continued their talk of sports, and I day dreamed. I pictured myself standing with the first years. I was towering over them, but shaking just like they were. McGonagall put the hat on my head, and it shouted something that I couldn't understand. George was talking to me. "Huh?"

"We're almost to the castle. We need to change," He said, standing over me. I nodded, moving out of the way so he could reach his trunk. Once he was done, I got changed as well. Before I had time to fix my tie and socks, the train was pulling into the station.

"Did I fall asleep or something?" I asked. It was dark and raining out. I didn't remember seeing the sun go down, or the rain starting.

"Yeah, you missed the trolley as well," Lee said, helping me pull my trunk off the rack. Fred and George were already off the train. Lee ran ahead with them, leaving me alone. It made me a little mad. I had no idea where they went, and if I got stuck in a carriage with someone I didn't know I would be so mad.

I stepped off the train, into the sea of people. I faintly heard Hagrid yelling "Firs' years, this way." I bumped into a lot of people, trying to find the twins and Lee. When I finally found them standing under an awning, they started yelling at me.

"This is your first time at Hogwarts! You go on the boats, with the first years," George said, pushing me out into the rain and towards Hagrid. I went straight to Hagrid. He would know if Dumbledore wanted me to ride in the boats. I was about five feet away when he saw me.

"You must be Marie Klem," he said, smiling, "You'll be riding the boats, then?" I nodded, I was too nervous about the sorting to yell. He motioned to the lake, and I followed. I got into a boat by myself. The rain was coming down harder. I pulled my cloak over my head, trying to keep out of the rain. I could feel the boats push off land, when I heard someone yelling.

"Hold the boat!" Dennis Creevy was yelling. The boat didn't stop, so Dennis ran into the water and hopped into my boat. "Hello, I hope you don't mind," he said sheepishly.

"No at all," I smiled. The rain was coming down so hard that the boat was rocking. Dennis was leaning over the side of the boat, trying to get a look at he castle that no one could see though the volley. That's when he fell in. I tried to reach him, so I didn't get blamed for pushing him in the water, but the squid got him to safety. He was laughing as Hagrid gave him his coat. The waterfall of vines were just ahead. I pointed it out, yelling loudly to the first years who were still crying about the rain. We went underneath it, and into the entrance hall. Each boat reached shore, and we all piled out. Once out of the wet, I wanted to dry myself, I knew the drought spell. But I would have to dry the others as well. I might as well wait until we are seated. Hagrid left us, McGonagall came shortly after.

"Follow me," she said, walking up a set of stairs. I let the first years walk ahead of me. McGonagall told us to wait, she went into the Great Hall, and with in a few moments came back.

"Miss Klem, may I have a word?" She asked, motioning for me to the side.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The first years will be sorted first. You will be the last, and introduced as being from another school. Is that all right?" I nodded, not really caring either way. We walked back to the rest of the group. "Follow me." We entered the hall. All the faces in the hall were turned to us. The Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool in front of the staff table. McGonagall stood beside it, holding a piece of parchment. She began reading names. I didn't hear a word she or the hat said. I was waiting for the last first year to leave. Once the last student was sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"This year, we have the pleasure to have a transfer student. Her name is Marie Klem, and she is from the Gwynn School of Witchcraft, she will be sorted next," He said, gesturing to me. Blushing, I approached the stool. McGonagall placed in on my head. I could almost _feel _the hat searching my brain. He was muttering something when I heard him yell "Gryffindor!" McGonagall grabbed the hat as I moved to take my seat next to Fred and George. The scooted the first years down so I could sit between them.

"That Merlin you're in Gryffindor," Fred said, giving me a pat on the back. I grinned at him. I was glad too. The golden plates filled with food. I put everything I could get my hand on onto my plate. I hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. I didn't hear a word anyone had said, the only thing that mattered was the food in front of me. Once the last of the pudding was cleared away, I stared to listen. Dumbledore stood up, smiling. He mentioned the out-of-bounds areas and other small things that no one paid any attention to.

"And finally, there will be no Quidditch this year," He said, his eyes twinkling.

"_What_?" Fred and George yelled together. A stream of profanities came from their mouth. I joined in, just to make it seem like I didn't know what was coming next. Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Mad-Eye Moody just walked in. Every head snapped to the door, staring at the extremely scarred face. I was in shock. His face really _did _look like it was carved from wood. Mad-Eye walked to the staff table and took his seat.

"This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody," Dumbledore said. Only he, Hagrid, and some others clapped. Moody didn't seem fazed. He was too engrossed in the plate of sausage in front of him. "As I was saying, there will be no Quidditch this year, because Hogwarts will be the host of the Triwizard Tournament." Instead of yells of anger, they turned to excitement.

Fred and George looked at me and said together, "We're going for it." I smiled, wishing I could try. Dumbledore continued to talk.

"There is an age limit of seventeen. The Ministry believes anyone younger doesn't not have the magical knowledge to compete in these dangerous tasks. The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at the end of October. But, enough talk, off to bed. Pip, pip," He dismissed. Fred, George, and others stood up, yelling about unfairness. But, Dumbledore ignored them. I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the common room, knowing Fred and George would be a while.

A/N: Review, please?


	16. Remember

A/N: I've been posting chapters a lot recently, alas, I may not have them up this quickly in the future. But here it is, chapter sixteen. Review please!

.:Chapter sixteen:.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the common room after being stopped by Krum and Karkaroff at the entrance of the Great Hall. I caught up with them, dragging behind a little. Ron was going on about getting Krum's autograph. I smiled to myself, but I couldn't remember why it was so funny…

"Hey, Marie," Hermione said, trying to get away from the conversation of Krum. "Where are Fred and George?"

"They stayed back to yell at Dumbledore," I answered. "I have a question." Hermione nodded. "Where are the showers? It was never mentioned in the books," I said, dropping my voice so only we could here.

"There are a set of showers for each dormitory. Two showers in each." I hadn't realized how much this was bothering me. I couldn't imagine being comfortable having to walk out of the Gryffindor tower to take a shower, or even just to the common room. I was picturing walking into the common room with my hair a mess and in my pajamas. Fred and George were sitting by the fire, making fun of me. Just then Hermione's voice popped into my head. "Marie? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah," I said, mentally shaking myself. We were in the common room. I must have been out of it the whole walk. The circular room was covered in red and gold hangings. Comfy arm chairs were placed around the fire, a few tables were at the edges of the room. I followed Hermione up the girls set of stairs. We walked in a spiral, passing at least five or six sets of doors.

"Only five can sleep in one dorm, and since there are more than 5 girls in each year, there are at least four dorms to each year," she said, answering another question of mine, this time before I could even ask it. "This is yours, I believe." We both walked into the dorm. It was just like the dorms the boys had, only with two less beds.

"Why are there only three beds?" I asked. Where were the other two girls going to sleep?

"There must only be three girls in this dorm," Hermione answered. "Well, good night." She left me alone in the dorm. I found my four post bed. I was by the one of the two windows in the dorm. The hangings were open, showing the crimson bedding and a Gryffindor patch. I looked down at my cloak, there was no patch. I found my pajamas and changed. I didn't want to try to put the patch on by magic and mess up while I was still wearing the clothing. I was holding the cloak in my hand when two girls walked into the room.

"Don't bother, the house-elfs will sew that for you tonight. I'm Alicia Spinnet, by the way. This is Angelina Johnson," Alicia said, holding out her hand, once she moved aside, Angelina shook mine as well.

"We're both in your year," Angelina said, smiling. I returned it. I set my cloak on top of my trunk, the patch laying on top of it. "We're both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Chasers."

"With Katie Bell, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fred and George are-" Alicia started.

"Both Beaters, yeah, I know. Harry is the Seeker, Oliver Wood was Keeper. I spent the summer with Fred and George. My family went on a vacation," I said. We talked about how much fun the Tournament will be to watch, and how Angelina is going to turn seventeen before the champions will be selected. I stood up soon after to, to take a shower. I wanted to sleep in as much as possible.

Alicia woke me up the next morning. "Come on, Marie, breakfast is almost over! You need to get your schedule!" I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I dressed as fast as I could. I brushed my teeth and my hair. A crease seemed for form its self in the back of my hair. I tried to brush it out, with no luck.

"Here, watch carefully," Angelina said. "_Epipedos_." My hair became perfectly flat. I said 'thanks' and we all went to the Great Hall. Fred and George were waiting in the common room.

"We've been waiting for ages!" Fred said, pulling me through the portrait hole.

"See you guys later," I called to Alicia and Angelina. "What's the rush?" I asked, trying to get them to slow down.

"We didn't get to see you last night after the feast. We need to get your schedule so we can discuss our plan as soon as possible," George said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, okay. But can you please let go of my wrist? You're hurting me," I whined. Fred let go, taking my hand instead. We got strange looks the whole way down to the entrance hall. We walked into the Great Hall, was almost empty. All of the first years were gone, probably wanting to get to class so they had extra time incase they got lost. Only the sixth and seventh years seemed to still be eating. Professor McGonagall approached me, holding a piece of parchment out to me.

"You're schedule, Miss Klem," she said, turning on her heal, and walked to the front of the hall. Before I had the chance to look at it.

"Good, we have all the same classes," George said, grinning. I took my schedule back it said:

Monday:

Herbology- Hufflepuff

Potions- Ravenclaw

Divination-Ravenclaw

Care for Magical Creatures- Slytherin

Tuesday:

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Slytherin

Charms- Hufflepuff

Double Transfigurations- Ravenclaw

Wednesday:

History of Magic- Slytherin

Double Herbology Ravenclaw

Midnight Astronomy- Hufflepuff

Thursday:

Astronomy- Hufflepuff

Double Potions- Ravenclaw

Muggle Studies- Alone

Friday:

Double Charms- Hufflepuff

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Slytherin

History of Magic- Slytherin

"Fridays will suck," George said, "But the rest of the week seems okay." I grinned, thinking the same thing. Fred and George led the way the Herbology. The day flew by. I couldn't remember very much of it. My head was swimming with everything I had to take in.

Fred and George noticed this about half way through dinner. "Why are you so quiet?" They asked. Fred was sitting across from me, George was on my left, and Hermione on my right.

"I dunno…" I said. I wasn't really lying. I couldn't remember where the day went, but I should be almost bursting with joy. All of my classes that day were wonderful. Fred and George both shrugged. They asked me how I like my classes so far. I smiled and told them I enjoyed them. Once they got me talking, I was fine. The food was wonderful. Everyone at the Gryffindor table seemed to be friends, so dinner was amazing. Fred, George, and I left early. We had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when McGonagall called my name.

"Miss Klem, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in is office," She said, attempting to smile. I had no idea what Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about. It couldn't have been anything bad, McGonagall was smiling. "Follow me." I did, not looking at the twins. We walked silently to Dumbledore's office. She whispered the password to the statue and watched as I stepped inside. She left me go by myself up the spiral staircase. Once I got to the door I knocked.

"Come in," I heard Dumbledore call. Opening the door, I stepped in. "Hello, Miss Klem." He motioned for me to take the seat in front of his desk. Glancing around the room, I took the seat. "I would like to have quick word with you about the end of the Tournament."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't," I muttered.

"You're miss understanding me. What I mean is, I would like to tell you what I think. You see, I have all of these thoughts running through my head, and no one to share them with. You do not have to tell me if I'm right." He rambled about thinking one of the teachers being kidnapped and someone taking their place. But I had no idea who the real imposter was.

"Sir, I think we have a slight problem," I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I cannot remember what is going to happen." I thought about the three tasks, and I couldn't remember what they were. I couldn't remember the name of the next three books. Everything was slipping away. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the memories come back. Alas, nothing I tried worked.

"Ah, I was wondering if this would happen," Dumbledore said, fiddling with the bottom of his beard.

"What would happen, sir?"

"Well, you seem to be losing your memory. You will not forget what has already happened. Your family, your friends, and what has already happened while and before you were here." My head was spinning. I had to remember one thing. Only ONE THING I had to remember. I repeated the words that I couldn't lose over and over again. I _needed _to remember this!

"Sir, my I borrow a quill and some parchment?" He nodded and handed me what I asked for. I quickly wrote myself a little note, and tucked it away in my cloak. "So," I said, getting back on track, "I won't remember a thing that hasn't happened? Am I becoming part of the story now?"

"Yes, you are becoming part of our world," He corrected. The day before the Quidditch World Cup was awful. I wouldn't have to relive that ever again. I should probably feel terrified about not knowing what is going to happen, but I can't remember why I should feel that way.

"Sir, everything is gone. I can't remember a thing. Why did it happen so fast?" I asked, worried.

"You've probably been forgetting things for a few weeks now. You just hadn't realized until you wanted to remember something." I explained to Dumbledore how this would make staying here a lot easier. I told him how I felt before the Death Eaters attacked after the World Cup. He agreed that this would be best. This way I wouldn't be tempted to tell someone something they shouldn't know. "You're a normal Hogwarts student now, or as normal as can be," He said, smiling.

A/N: Review please!


	17. Eddie, Freddie, and Moody

.:Chapter Seventeen:.

I awoke really early the next morning. Angelina and Alicia were still sleeping. I ran into the bathroom and showered as quickly as I could. I dried and straightened my hair with my wand. Getting ready in the wizarding world was so much easier than in the Muggle world. Once I was dressed I ran down to the common room. It was completely empty. I was hoping Fred and George were up. Instead of waiting around, I snuck up into the boys dorm. There were plates on the doors, labeling the year numbers, just as the girls dorms. I went to the three doors that had "Six Years" written on them. I was lucky enough that the first door I opened was Fred and George's dorm. Fred's hangings on his bed were slightly open, so I whispered his name. I had no idea what he or George would sleep in at Hogwarts, so I didn't chance opening the curtains.

"Fred, wake up. I need to talk to you," I whispered. I heard him mumble my name, then roll over. "Fred, come on."

"Huh? Marie?" Fred asked, whispering as well.

"Get dressed. I really need to talk to you. And George as well." He mumbled something and sat up. "I'm going down to breakfast. Come down as quickly as possible." I left the room as fast as I could, without looking back. There were only a few people eating breakfast. Mostly first and seventh years. I sat alone at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Fred and George. I helped myself to some toast. I was looking for some blackberry jam, and couldn't find any. When I sat back down, a bowl of it was sitting right in front of me. I whispered "thank you" to the table. As I began eating my toast, I noticed the first years had their text books out, looking through them. _'I wonder if I could find the text books for the last five years in the library? Or if someone would let me borrow them? I will probably need them some time this year.'_ I thought. An owl or two came through the window. I watched as they few to their owners.

"Why in the world did we have to get up so early?" George asked, his finger in his ear. They took a seat on either side of me.

"I don't remember a thing," I yawned.

"'Course you do. You woke Fred up, and he got me up," George grumbled.

"No, that's not what I mean. When I talked to Dumbledore last night, I realized I don't remember a thing," I whispered, so the first years sitting close to us wouldn't hear. "I have no idea who is going to be picked from each school. I can't remember anything that hasn't happened yet. Dumbledore reckons I'm becoming part of this world."

"Damn it," Fred said. I gave him a puzzled look. "This was the only reason we wanted to be friends with you."

"So we could make bets against each champion," George finished. He grinned, as did Fred, showing me all of their teeth. Fred put his around me to show they were only joking. I smiled too. We helped ourselves to pancakes and bacon. Fred and George told me they had a few pranks lined up to play on Moody. From the stories their father told them, they should be pretty easy to pull off. I grinned, seeing as they wanted me to be a part of the schemes as well.

"I'll meet you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I left my bag in my dorm." I started to walking to the door. A boy, who was in his fifth or sixth year approached me. "Hello, my name is Eddie Carmichael." He held out his hand and I took it. I noticed he had a Ravenclaw patch on his robe. "Do you need any help finding your classes?" I looked at him, with what he probably thought was fear. He was the first person outside of the Weasley's group of friends that had talked to me.

Smiling I answered, "Um, I'm actually going to my common room. I left my bag in my dorm, sorry."

"Would you like me to walk you there?" I nodded, smiling. "Why did you come to Hogwarts?" I told him my story. He asked questions, nothing too personal, just enough to get to know me. "Are you going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I turn seventeen next summer. I wouldn't want to enter anyways. I'm not the 'put-my-life-on-the-line' type." He laughed. It was very warming.

"I won't be entering, either. I'm only fifteen." We babbled until I reached the Fat Lady. I whispered the password, so Eddie would hear. I waved good-bye. The common room was filled with students. With at least fifty 'excuse me's' I finally made my way to the girls dormitory. My bag was on top of my trunk, so it didn't take me long to get it. Surprisingly there were a lot less people in the common, they must have been on their way to class. Alicia and some girl I didn't know called me over. Alicia introduced her, thought I knew I wouldn't remember it.

"Sorry, but I have to go to class, I don't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who know how Moody will react?" When I walked back out of the portrait hole, Eddie was still there. "Hope you don't mind if I walk you to class?" I smiled, followed him. This was the first boy, other than Tyler and the twins, that showed any interest in me, even friendship. Our conversation was about him this time. He's a half blood. His mother is a witch, his father a Muggle. "Where are you heading?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I answered.

"Ah, you have Moody. Let me know how it goes, I don't have him until Friday." We reached Moody's room. Fred and George were waiting for me outside. "Well, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure. Thanks for walking me. Bye." He disappeared around the corner. I could feel the twins eyes on me as I watch Eddie leave.

"Who was that?" George asked, putting his arm around me.

"Eddie Carmichael. He's a fifth year Ravenclaw." We walked into class like that. Some girls in the front row were giving me a dirty look. _Looks like some one likes Fred and George. _I took a the middle seat at a desk in the back of the room. Fred took the seat on my right, George on my left. As I took out my text book and wand, they continued to ask questions.

"Did he walk you to the common room?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he's a very nice guy." Moody had just walked into the room. I turned my attention to him, ignoring the twins. Moody immediately wanted out attention. He yelled at the girl who gave me a dirty look for writing a note under her desk. He shook his head, the magical eye disappearing inside of his head. Completely creepy. He taught us about the Unforgivable Curses, which he seemed to really know a lot about. Every one was hanging by every word he said. Including Fred and George. They completely forgot about Eddie, and even about the pranks they wanted to play on Moody. A spell seemed to be cast on the room. No one made any noise, until Moody asked about the Curses.

"Can anyone give me the name of one of these curses?" He asked.

Fred raised his hand, to everyone's surprise. "The Imperious curse."

"What does it do?" Moody's eye surveyed the room, trying to find some reaction from us.

"The caster has complete control over the person it is cast on."

"Good, ten points to Gryffindor." This was and is probably the only points either one of the twins had gotten for Gryffindor. Moody then said we were going to have the curse put on each of us, and we had to try to lift the spell. I tried six time, failing each attempt. The feeling was wonderful, so long as you listened to the voice. When I tried to ignore it, I got a really awful head ache. Fred and George only tried five, they didn't lift it either. I had the headache for the rest of the class, along with an awful foggy feeling. Moody said it would go away before lunch was over.

After class, the only thing anyone could talk about for the rest of the morning was Moody's class, including me. I had completely forgotten about anything else, until Eddie approached me. I could feel butterflies start to form in my stomach. I couldn't believe this, how in the world could I get nervous over some guy I just met.

"Hey, Marie," He called from the Ravenclaw table. Once he reached where I was sitting, he said, "How was Moody? Was he a quack?"

"No, he was amazing! He really knows what he's talk about out," I said. Dumbledore stood up before we could really talk. Eddie ran back to his house's table. All the faces in the hall turned to Dumbledore.

"I have a quick announcement. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving soon. Look for flier posted in your common room when they will arrive. Tuck in!" The food appeared on the table. Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, George, and I continued our conversation on Moody. We made fun of the thing he made people do while under his control. The girl who gave me the dirty look and Moody yelled at picked her nose and hopped around like a rabbit. I couldn't get her extremely red face out of my mind.

"Fred," I whispered, "Are you alright?" He grunted, which I took as a 'no'. "Will you take a walk with me before our next class?" He grunted again, taking the sandwich he was eating with him. The others barely glanced at us, though the rest of the hall did. Over three hundred pairs of eyes followed the new girl follow one of the Weasley twins out of the hall. Once we were outside, Fred took the lead. I followed him to the edge of the lake, closest to the forest. He sat down, leaning against a tree. I sat down next to him, my back on the tree, as well, our backs were a ninety degree angle from each other.

"What's going on?" Fred asked. I couldn't hear the usual sunshine, for the lack of a better word, in his voice.

"With?" I was embarrassed to hear my voice crack. Fred pretended not to hear it.

"Eddie. Are you two dating now?" Fred grunted. Shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"No," I laughed, trying to make light of the conversation. "He just walked me to class. Besides, I fancy someone else." Fred turned his head to look at me. His expression much happier.

"You need to give up on George, darling, he doesn't feel the same," Fred retorted. I laughed, kind of disappointed. I wanted Fred to ask who I liked. He stood up, walking towards the water. I stayed where I was sitting, just watching him move. I really wished we had Quidditch this year. I would like nothing more than to see him play.

"Hey, I have a question. Do you think McGonagall and Hooch would let us play a game of Quidditch, as long as its just for fun?" Fred ran towards me, grinning. His arms went around my waist, and he lifted me into the air. He spun me around, laughing.

A/N: How many 'pleases' do I have to put in front of review for you do leave me one? :)


	18. Dreams

A/N: I'm surprised no one noticed, in chapter sixteen I wrote that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stopped at the entrance of the Great Hall by Karkaroff and Krum, but neither were at Hogwarts at the time. I apologize for this mistake. Read and Review! :D

.:Chapter Eighteen:.

My first month of school was defiantly one to remember. Moody's class was so amazing that students didn't know if they should run away, or worship the ground he walked on. Fred, George, and I played so many pranks it was hard to keep up with how many.

At the end of September, I asked Harry if I could borrow his invisibility cloak. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone where I got it from. I flowed a Slytherin to the common room. I went back the way I came. Once I was far enough away, I coated the whole corridor in black ice. I could hear Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were making their way down the steps. I put my back to the wall, and watched the show. Their feet went right out from underneath them. Crabbe and Goyle went sliding down the hall, pick up speed. Malfoy slowly slid, he must not have weighed enough. I ran up the steps, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

This was the best start of term I've ever had. September turned into October faster than I would have thought. The next day was Halloween, so we got out of class really early. The Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students would be arriving tonight. Hooch and McGonagall had talked to Dumbledore about letting some of us use the Quidditch Pitch, he agreed. Once the Champions were selected we can play as much as we want.

I didn't pay any attention to any of my lessons. I had double charms first, with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Flitwick let us play games because he couldn't hold any of our attentions. Fred, George, and I sat in the corner. I taught them how to play 'Go Fish.'

"It's a Muggle card game. You take seven cards, if you have four of a kind, only the numbers or letters, then you put them down. Then you ask the other two if they have a card. If they don't, you go fish," I explained. Lee Jordan, Angelina, and Alicia joined in. Fred and George couldn't grasp the concept. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of my seat. Fred caught me, pulling me into his lap. I blushed, giggling. Fred held up his cards. "Er- Fred, I can see your cards."

"That's okay, love," He kissed the top of my head. Everyone in the room seemed to have seen this. "What? Can't a guy kiss his best friend on the head?" He said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Fred wouldn't let me leave his lap for the rest of the class. He also held my hand to lunch, his arm was around my shoulders. I could see Eddie looking extremely glum at the Ravenclaw table. He came over to the Gryffindor table every day to talk to me, but today he didn't. I walked with Fred and George to Defense Against the Dark Arts, as usual. Moody's class was amazing, as usual. History of Magic was boring, as usual. Getting out early was amazing though.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room with Fred. George was with Lee, doing who knows what. I was walking down the stairs from my dorm when Fred almost attacked me. "Marie, can I talk to you?" I was slightly taken back.

"Sure." I followed him out of the common room, walking towards the entrance hall. The students hadn't congregated there yet, so we were alone. He took me across the grounds, as far from the castle as possible. "You're not taking me out here to kill me are you?" I joked.

"No, I just need to talk to you," he laughed. He finally stopped when the trees blocked the castle completely. He still didn't say a word.

"Okay, Fred, just tell me," I urged. I was starting to get butterflies. I didn't want to get the wrong idea, and have my hopes crushed.

"Okay. Er-" He started. Before I knew it, he was snogging me .I was so shocked I almost forgot to kiss him back. _Almost._

His lips were so soft. Pushing mine along with his. His fingers ran through my hair, slowly moving to my lower back. Pulling me closer, he deepened the kiss. I was so lost in Fred's lips, I didn't hear George call my name.

"Marie, wake up," he said.

"Huh?" I had fallen asleep during History of Magic. Binns had just let us go.

"We're going to be late if you don't get up now," Fred said. I felt like crying. My dream was prefect. I couldn't move. Fred put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Bathroom," I muttered, running off. I couldn't face Fred just yet. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why was I so upset about a dream? I decided I didn't want to know. I went to the bathroom, like I said I was. Maybe the walk would do me some good. But the feelings in the dream kept poking at my brain. It seemed so real, it almost hurt. I tried harder to push the memory as far away as possible.

I went to the farthest bathroom from Gryffindor tower, while it's still possible to make it to the entrance hall on time. I passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They stopped to ask where I was going. I told them I just needed some fresh air and some time alone. Once they left, there were the last students I saw. I could hear my foot steps echo off the corridor. It was eerie. I had a strange feeling like I was being followed. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Suddenly, the bathroom didn't seem that important.

I ran back to the common room as fast as I could with a bag full of books. I was afraid that everyone would be gone by the time I reached the Fat Lady. I was in luck though, Fred and George waited for me.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" George asked, taking my bag for me while I caught my breath.

"I told you," I answered through deep breaths, "The bathroom."

"Which one? The one in North Tower?" Fred joked.

"Yep," I replied, taking my bag back from George. I walked straight passed them, up to the girls dormitory. They tried to follow, but the stairs turned into a slide. I fell onto my back and slid down with them. I landed awkwardly on them both. My earlier emotions forgotten, we all fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

After many attempts at standing up, I finally got to my feet to take my bag to my dorm. Fred and George, on the other hand, couldn't get off the floor, they were laughing so hard.

"We're going to be late," I whined when I got back down to the common room. I almost had to drag them out of the room. When the portrait door opened, McGonagall was standing on the other side.

"The rest of the school and I have been waiting for you three to join us to welcome our guests," She said, her smile so fake, it wasn't even funny. Fred and George straightened up, because they were intimidated or because they were mocking McGonagall, I didn't know. But, if I were betting, I would say the latter. I on the other hand, didn't want to get a detention this soon in the school year, bowed my head, and followed McGonagall. Fred and George copied me. They were having too much fun with it.

Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all standing next to a short wall, slightly away from everyone else. As the twins and I started walking towards them, I heard some one call my name. It was Eddie. He was standing with Cho Chang and some of her friends. I stopped, turning towards them, when Fred and George called my name. I almost thought about going with Eddie. The memory of Fred and George talking about me over the summer popped into my head. Though I felt a million times better, I was still feeling resentful towards Fred. But, I couldn't leave George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. They didn't do any thing.

I waved to Eddie, running towards him. "Hey, Eddie! What's up?" I grinned.

"Hey, Marie. Would you like to stand with us?" Eddie said, returning my grin.

"I was planning to hang out with them," I said pointing to the others.

Eddie didn't skip a beat, "Then go hang out with them." He smiled, giving me a quick one armed hug. "See you later!" I made my way back to my other friends. Fred was sitting on the wall, George leaning on it next to his twin. Their faces still brought an awful feeing to my stomach, so I stood on the opposite side of the wall with Lee. He put his arm around me, grinning. I smiled.

The wait for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was ridiculous. I started shivering, so Lee held me tighter. I snuggled against him, taking his warmth.

Beauxbatons arrived first. The prissy students running into the castle to get warm. Everyone was looking over the Dark Forest for another horse drawn carriage, when the lake started to empty, well, that's what Lee thought. He was freaking out, yelling in my ear. I almost punched him in the head, but I controlled myself. Just when I thought Lee wouldn't shut up, a mast came out of the middle of the whirl pool.

I had a chance to clear my mind during dinner. The dream was way to real, then being scared for no reason in some random corridor. I was falling apart over a dream. I didn't hear a word Dumbledore said about the Triwizard Tournament, I figured the twins would tell me everything later, so I concentrated on my dream. I thought back to my divination's book. Was this dream a foredream? I would have to wait until after dinner. Having some sort of clarification made me feel better.

When I finally started to listen, Dumbledore was bringing the Goblet of Fire out. I could see Fred's eyes glinting. I hadn't realized I was sitting between him and George. George was facing Dumbledore, but I was more than positive his expression looked just like Fred's. I listened to Dumbledore explain the age line.

I was going to hid in my dorm until class the next morning. I had to hear Fred and George talk about tricking the judge for the past month, I didn't want to hear about it more. There was no way they were going to out wit Dumbledore.

Once dinner was over, I quickly stood up, trying to leave as fast as possible. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Fred grinning at me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. _Wait. What am I doing? Fred didn't do a single thing to me. I can't be mean to him. _I decided I could deal with another night or two of tournament talk to be with my best friends.

A/N: This was one of the hardest chapter to write. I want the chapter that Fred and Marie first kiss to be amazing, and I wasn't feeling it just yet. Reviews are lovely. :D


	19. Quidditch and Parties

A/N: I was so excited to write this chapter. :)

.:Chapter nineteen:.

Sitting in the hospital wing with Fred and George after their attempt to fool the Goblet was one of the funniest days of my life. I couldn't breath when their white beards irrupted from their chins. I tried to stay in the Great Hall, but of course they dragged me along. I couldn't get enough of them. My new appreciation of our friendship made the whole ordeal so much funnier.

Every few feet one of the twins would throw pick-up-line my way. I was snorting so loud that Madam Pomfrey thought it was me who needed medical attention. After she screamed at me, I could finally control my laughter. I watched as she quickly fixed the twins beards.

The rest of the day was amazing. The twins and I spend the whole day outside. Dumbledore said we could use the Quidditch pitch for the day. Of course we took advantage of it. Fred taught me how to fly (this time I knew it was him). They handed me a beaters bat and threw an old Quaffle at me to practice. Even with out the extra force of a bludger, hitting anything with that bat was extremely hard. I could just imagine how fit the twins had to be, I stopped myself before that went too far.

After a while, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia came down to play. Since there was an odd number, we only used one set of goals, and a keeper who played for both sides. Angelina, Katie, and Harry were Chasers for one team, Alicia, Ginny, and Ron were Chasers for the other. Fred was on the first team as a Beater, and George on the other. I was the Keeper.I played for neither team.

Being the Keeper was a lot easier. I was really good at flying, so blocking the goal posts was easy. But after practicing with Fred and George for a few hours before everyone else came, killed my arm. Everyone was really good about it. I threw the Quaffle to whoever was closest. It worked out very well.

"Since Wood left, maybe you should try out as Keeper next year," Alicia said, "You'd be amazing. We just need to toughen you up more." She punch my arm, just messing around, but I almost cried out in pain. I wouldn't be able to move the next morning.

The sun was starting to set when we finally made out way inside. Fred and George kept prodding and poking me. The liked to see me jump in pain. Though Fred was nice enough to help me through the portrait hole. Alicia and Angelina helped me our dorm, though they made fun of me as well.

"The teams at Gwynn were full, so I never had the chance to try out," I told them.

"You didn't practice or anything at home?" Angelina asked, as we both gathered clean cloths.

"I'm an only child. My Aunt is a Muggle, so I didn't even have the chance to practice at home." Alicia had gone down to another dorm to shower, Angelina and I used the two in our dorm. They were sectioned off into stalls, so it was completely private. We had to scream so the other could hear. A simple silencing charm made it so no one outside the bathroom could hear.

Hot water was the best cure for slightly sore muscles. Fred and George refused to let anyone take me to the Hospital Wing to have the pain alleviated, so this was my only relief. They said the pain would 'man me up' enough to play next year. I had a feeling that they would have me practice every day if they could.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour had just been picked as the three champions. Harry's name had just come out of the Goblet as well. I could feel Fred and George tense beside me. I couldn't tell if they were angry or proud. And to be honest, I was slightly mad as well. Fred and George wanted to be in this tournament more than Diggory, Harry should have told them how he did it.

"I do believe it is time to take our dear Marie down to the kitchen," George whispered as we were leaving the hall.

"I agree," Fred said, taking my hand. I gripped it tightly, struggling to keep pace with them. My legs were a lot shorter than theirs, and with my sore body on top of that, made the trip to the kitchens almost unbearable. I had never been into the kitchens before this. Hundreds of House Elves were scurrying towards us.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, would you like some cakes? And, what would the young Miss like?" The smallest elf of the group asked.

"Load us up," George started.

"Gryffindor is having a party tonight," Fred finished. The elves hurried away, and with in seconds came back hold jugs of Butterbeer and pumpkin juice, cakes and pastries, candies and sweets. Enough to feed all of Gryffindor tower. We smiled, bewitching the food to follow us.

Harry had not returned from the meeting with the other champions. Which worked out, because we had enough time to get everything set up. I got the old fashion radio in the corner of the common room to play some Weird Sisters. It was timed perfectly, once we were done, Harry walked in. Every one crowded around him, congratulating him. Fred and George were at the front of the group. I smiled. _My boys. _I stayed toward the back. I wanted to welcome Harry, but I didn't like how everyone was over crowding him. I felt so bad. Once Fred and George were finished talking with Harry, Fred came over to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me to the only empty space in the common room. His idea of 'dance' as a lot more fun than normal dancing was. We kind of just flailed around, making people laugh. Once the song was over, I pulled Fred to the side. George and Angelina picked up where we left off. I could hardly breath.

As I was trying to catch my breath, I could feel someone kiss my cheek. It was Fred. I stared up at him. Before I could blink, he was snogging me. I let it go, thinking I would wake up again. I probably got hit with a bludger and was passed out in the Hospital Wing, anyways. I wouldn't have to worry about having another dream like this until I woke up. Some one would call me soon, and I would wake up.

But no one called me. The only noise I could hear was the roar of the common room. I couldn't make out a single voice, all the voices formed into one. That was when I realized this wasn't a dream. Fred Weasley was really kissing me. Not the wimpy kissed him and George would give me while they were being playful. No. This was a real kiss. Fred pulled away for air. I took this time to pinch myself.

"What are you doing?" Fred laughed.

"Seeing if this is a dream," I answered, picking up where we left off.

A/N: Reviews please!


End file.
